How to Make Ikuto Tsukiyomi Fall in Love with You
by Rubiibi
Summary: It's a well known fact that Ikuto Tsukiyomi is the Prince of our school. It's also a well known fact that Utau Hoshina has a book to get his heart... and that Utau Hoshina hates me Amu Hinamori ... so... WHY IN THE WORLD IS THE BOOK AT MY HOUSE? AMUTO
1. Prologue

**Hi this is Rubiibi with my new story. It's comedy and romance… hope you enjoy!**

**How to Make Tsukiyomi Ikuto Fall in Love with You**** the title says it all…**

**Ages: Ikuto, Nagi, Kuukai: 17, Amu, Utau, Tadase, Rima: 16, Kairi, Yaya: 15 (I usually try to keep to their normal ages but only add a few years… but it won't work unless I do this…)**

**Disclaimer: (due to me being sick and tired of having to repeat disclaimers I decided to make a robot say it for me) Rubiibi does not own Shugo Chara stop Peach Pit does stop**

**Prologue: The Book that Knows All…**

_It's a well known fact that Ikuto Tsukiyomi is the Hottest, Richest person in our school (possibly the entire world, possibly). It's also a well known fact that Utau Hoshina (Ikuto Tsukiyomi's sister) loves her brother very much (that it's considered incest) and that no one I mean no one is allowed near Ikuto Tsukiyomi (there go all the fan girl chances of being with him.) It's also a well know fact that Utau Hoshina (still remember who she is?) announced VERY loudly to EVERY girl that she wrote a book that has step by step instructions, sure enough for you to win Ikuto Tsukiyomi's heart. And in a flash all the girls started chasing her (well it is her own fault) and somehow I was wound up in this mess as well... THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH UTAU!!! (can you hear my sarcasm?)_

_---_

I sat in my peaceful spot within a few trees, well it was peaceful until I saw Utau Hoshina run past… with a gang of girls chasing her. Despite all of the mean things she's done to me I actually felt sorry for her. I mean no one deserves to have a hoard of girls chase after you. But still it was satisfaction seeing Utau get what she deserved… I just sat in silence and watched the show…

Okay… I know I'm being mean but she did bring it upon herself. I mean a few days ago she went around yelling that she had the 'book' that had a 100% chance of making Tsukiyomi Ikuto fall in love with you… every girl in the school would be after her… and she calls me an idiot.

Why would every girl in school be after her? Well Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the man of every girl's dreams. He's pretty much a prince, rich, famous, hot, smexy, smart and not to mention very well toned… I have to admit even I like him… However I don't want a book that forces myself to change, so that he can like me. If Ikuto ever likes me it's because I have the guts to talk to him.

I sighed and went back to eating my bento. "YOU!" I heard some say in my direction and I looked up and tried to find the source, right in my face I say Hoshina Utau… "Me." I replied flatly.

"Miss Monotone much?" she asked.

"It's called cool and spicy." I felt my eyebrow twitch, ever since we've met she's been calling me Miss Monotone…

"Pfft. I call that a fake disguise." She said showing her mouth in the famous Tsukiyomi smirk… Stupid family genes…

'What do you want?" Changing the topic back to what it was supposed to be.

"I hate to say this, but… I need your help." She said with those stupid puppy dog eyes that her family had also mastered…

"You do know that they don't affect me… right?" I asked.

"Okay, Okay. In all seriousness." As if you can be serious. "I need you to take care of this." And from her bag she pulled out a book titled 'How to Make Tsukiyomi Ikuto Fall in Love with You.' I stared at the book.

"Right, why?" I asked. I was the last person in the world she would give it to. If Utau, Ikuto and I were the last people on earth and to make sure that Ikuto actually like me so we could repopulate the world. She would rather do it with her brother.

"Because I know that you don't like my brother and you wouldn't try to open this book." I stared at her… Utau... there is a lot that you don't know about me.

"You lie." I muttered. my eyes were still on the book. "No. I'm serious. I want you to take care of this book for awhile." She said with a determined look in her face. I have no choice, I have to give in.

I sighed, "Okay. I'll take care of it."

Utau's eyes brightened. "Really!? Great!" She left the book in my lap and ran off not before yelling this, "But remember! Don't you dare read the book!" Soon she was out of my sight.

I stared at the cover of the book, there was a picture of a sleeping Ikuto and on the top had the words How to Make Tsukiyomi Ikuto Fall in Love with You. I sighed, put the book into my bag and sat in peace. Until I yelled, "COULD THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE!?"

At the Top of the School's Roof…

"You actually gave the book to her?" A male asked.

"Technically, she's taking care of it. Whether she opens it or not is a different matter." Utau said annoyed that anyone would dare oppose her.

"But I thought she was the last person in the world you would give it to. Even if you three were the last on the planet and in order for him the like her you would need to give her the book. You would still rather re-" The male said before he was interrupted.

"Okay, okay I get it. My hate for her is enormous. But I have my reasons." Utau said smirking.

"What? You want her to try and fail?" The male asked.

Utau stayed quiet.

"Utau! You can't possib-" The male said frantically. "Relax, those aren't my reasons. I hate to admit this… but, she's the only one I can trust with that book. I know she'll put it to good use." Utau interrupted.

"You've been my friend through thick and thin. I want you to make sure she does the right thing. Is that okay?" Utau asked the male.

"I don't know what you're planning. But you know I'll help you no matter what. So I agree." The male said and started to walk down the stairs back to class.

Utau started into the distance one last time and clenched the piece of paper in her fist.

_Thank you Tadase, I know you'll help her along her way. Ikuto… I hope she'll be able to do what I can't do. You do deserve to be loved… no matter what you say._

Utau heard the bell ring and walked to class pocketing the piece of paper, away from the eyes of others, making sure that no one else would be able to see the words written.

**Prologue: The Book that Knows All…**

**Okay I'm kind of disappointed… this chapter is less than 1000 words… Also I want a better title. I know this fits well but it's too long… Help me think of a better title my other title option was The Many Ways to get Tsukiyomi Ikuto… but I didn't really like it… Anyway until next time... also about my other story It All Started With... yeah um i know this is a stupid excuse but i got caught up in life i.e i couldn't be bothered doing anything...**

**Rubiibi**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi this is Rubii here with chapter 1 or chapter 2 if you like to count the prologue as a chapter. Anyway I'd like to say thank you to… all those who added this story to alert, favourite or reviewed (you know who you are.)**

**Anyway now I'm taking up Questions and Answering them!  
(F)AQ or Q&A: (I'm doing them now because it would be pointless to answer them after this chapter)  
**_**"**__**I'm confused, is amu supposed to look at the book or not? I mean like when utau told tadase to "make sure she was doing it right" I was confused because she said she wanted ikuto to find love afterwards..."  
**_**All shall be revealed soon… anyway on the rooftop she was voicing her true thoughts and with Amu… you can guess the rest…  
**_**"does this book by chance encourage Ikuto to be perverted? or will he do that on his?"  
**_**No this book does not encourage Ikuto to be perverted… if anything I think he doesn't know about the book…(Utau: how can you not know ) the books secrets will be revealed… very soon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. But I do own this plot and the book How to Make Ikuto Tsukiyomi Fall in Love with You**

...

Chapter 1: The Storm After the Calm…

...

I stared at the book… and if it had eyes it would be staring right back at me. I want to. BUT I can't! I made a promise with Utau that I wouldn't… one look couldn't hurt right? You know she gave it to me… if she didn't want anybody to look at it she should've burned it or not write it in the first place. And she did give it to me for safekeeping… it's only fair as a repayment that I get to have a look at it…

I reached my hand over to the book but before I could touch it I lowered my hand. I can't, I made a promise and I was going to keep it. I grabbed the book and locked it in my drawer, then ran down the stairs (with the key) and to the kitchen.

"Mum… can you take care of this?" I said handing her the key.

"What for Amu?" She asked slightly concerned.

"Eh, It's nothing just take care of it until I ask for it. Please?" I pleaded to my mum.

"Okay. I'll take care of it." My mum said. I did my victory dance internally, As if I could break character. Then ran back to my room, feeling relieved that this trouble would be over.

…

I was stupid to think that locking the book in the bottom of my drawer could relieve me of the temptation of opening the book. All night I was tossing and turning, even when I fell asleep all I could dream of was me opening the book and reading it. This book is not as cool as most people think it is. It's a curse, if I had it my way I would shred it, burn it, drown it, throw it off cliff, drown it in acid and finally flush it down the toilet. However, I'm only taking care of this for Utau. So I had live through a sleepless and stress filled night. Whoever said that books are good for you, never ever had this book plaguing their minds.

So as a last resort I picked up my phone and dialled the first number in my phone.

"Brrrriiiinnnggg"

Come on pick up.

"Beep. Beep. Hi. I can't pick up the phone. If you really want to… leave a voice message. However I probably won't have time to answer you back. Goodbye. Beep Beep." I stared at my phone and threw it across the room. Of all the times you don't pick up the phone! If you ever come back to Japan I'm going to murder you.

So all I can do is lie here and wait for morning to come. I turned my head and looked at my digital clock. 4:45. Damn still ages until school. Never in my life have I really wanted to go to school. NEVER! Utau you're ruining my life. Taking care of this book better have some benefits. Utau I hate you so much. I swear one day I'll pay you back. I mumbled to myself and just started at the clock. Waiting for the time to pass.

…

Considering the fact that I'm extremely tired, and annoyed, you must admit that me being early to school is an amazing feat, also considering the fact that I'm usually late to school. So what to do when one is here so early in the morning at school? Well how about a quick trip to the library to read a book, or perhaps going to the computer lab suits you. For me sitting in my seat and thinking about a particular book is the best way to pass the time. Really I hated this, when I give the book back to Utau I'll finally be relieved from the book and its curse.

I sighed really loudly. Really, being early does have some perks. Seeing as no one's around I can be myself and drop the act. Until someone arrives at school and see's me, being totally out of character. But no one should be at school at 7am in the morning. No one likes school that much.

…

Bored I decided to go for a walk around the school to clear my mind. As teachers previously told me that walking was great to relieve oneself of stress… they also said that about sleeping but I'm still extremely tired and stressed about that book.

I walked around the school and saw all the different types of trees in the school garden tendered by the gardening club. Feeling good after walking and taking in the fresh air I walked back inside the school hall and found that a lot more people had arrived. I continued walking down the hall to my classroom until I crashed into a wall in the middle of the corridor. Wait… since when are walls in the middle of the hallway and soft. I looked up and found I crashed into Tadase Hotori. Absolute Genius Amu, just crash into one of the most popular guys in school.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Hey don't worry." Tadase said really sweet and nicely. "Amu Hinamori."

"Eh? You know who I am?" I asked, shocked that somehow everyone knew my name.

"Yeah, Utau told me you're taking care of 'that' book." Tadase said still with a smile on his face.

Geh, figures he'd know, Utau, Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Tadase Hotori grew up with each other. "Oh" I said melancholy.

"Have you read it yet?"

"Read what?"

"The book."

"Uh, no. Utau said I shouldn't. So I'm honouring my vow and I won't read it." I said.

"Really, I think you should. Who knows what may happen." Really now, Utau's friend Tadase Hotori is telling me to read the book rather than make sure I don't read it. Maybe I should read it. I mean the book is in my bag. My arm instinctively moved towards my bag. No! Why is Tadase tempting me to read the book? Curse you world, why are you making my life hard?

"But, it really is your choice. I can't force you to do something you don't want to." Tadase said, smiling brighter than usual.

I smiled back, "Thanks Tadase."

And we walked to our classroom (amazingly we're in the same class) we were chatting about which teachers we liked and which we didn't really particularly like. For the first time in ages I had an actual friend, and I naturally broke out of my outer character.

"Yo Amu." A voice called out. I shivered. I know that voice fully well. It was Utau Hoshina.

I turned around and saw her, standing there akimbo.

I suddenly turned back into my 'cool and spicy mode,' "What do you want?"

"We need to talk, and take 'that' with you." Utau said to me, her eyes were very sharp… if looks could kill…

…

Utau dragged me outside back to the flower garden. However after we arrived Utau said nothing. So for the first time in my life I took initiative and asked Utau a question.

"Well what do you want? If you want your book back here it is." I took out the book and stretched my hand gesturing for her to take it. She eyed the book with one eyebrow higher than the other.

"Did you read any of the Amu?" She asked with suspicion in her voice.

"Heh. No way. I have better things to do with my time." I said turning my head away. "So are you going to take it or not?"

"Actually Amu. I'm not taking it. I'm giving it to you." She said. And at that moment I froze and lost grip of the book.

"Hey watch it! This book is very important." She said picking up the book and dusting it.

I was absolutely speechless. Seriously why in the world would Utau give me this book. She hates me more than she hates getting dirty.

"Geez. What's wrong with you. I gave you the book to look after in the first place because of these few things. Number one, despite how you act I know that you like Ikuto." I started sweating bullets. If Utau could tell I bet you anything Ikuto Tsukiyomi would. "Number 2, despite liking him you're the only one who doesn't go gaga over him. Number three, I trust you more than anyone, believe it or not. And finally number four, I think you're the only one capable of changing Ikuto. "

"Wait I'm still shocked about number three. You trust me?"

She nodded her head, "despite your monotone voice, you're the only one who doesn't suck up to me and you actually voice your true thoughts. That's the type of person I can trust."

"Really? Thanks Utau. I guess I can truthfully say I occasionally enjoy your company. Anyway now that we're clear about number three, what did you say number four was?"

"I didn't say a number four."

"Uh, yeah you did."

"Uh, no I didn't."

"I'm pretty sure you did."

"I'm pretty sure you need your ears checked."

"And I'm pretty sure you have one second amnesia."

"Any that's not the point. The point is it's time to reveal the secrets of… How to Make Ikuto Tsukiyomi Fall in Love with You." Utau said with a smirk on her face.

I gulped… this is it… I am about to open the legendary book of Seiyo high…

...

End Chapter 1

**For those who don't know what Akimbo is, it's when you stand straight with your hands on your hips.**

**So how did you feel about this chapter? Voice your thoughts using the special green button clearly displayed on the bottom of the screen.**

**Wait for the next chapter as Amu opens the legendary book of Seiyo High. Things are not what they seem… ish… maybe?**


	3. Chapter 2

**This is a rewrite of Chapter 2. I always thought there was something wrong with this chapter, turns out I was writing in the past tense when technically it should be present. I really need to check my work over better...**

**Q&A:**

_**Can you update soon please?**_**  
Well I try my hardest to update. But these things take time… also I get distracted easily… very easily, also sometimes I have an awesome idea but I can't exactly put it into the right words… (stuff my horrible English and I was born in Australia...) also school work gets in the way as well. **

_**What is someone accidently tore a page out from the book or burned it?  
**_**Good question. What if a page was torn out? Who knows? Maybe Amu'll have to skip that page, though the page may be very useful…**

**Disclaimer: Despite my wishes... I don't own Shugo Chara.**

...

Chapter 2: The First 7 Pages…

...

The wind was blowing around me and I am fingering the book in my hand. My whole body is shaking Right now, I, Amu Hinamori am about to open 'the' book. I can't help but shake. I'm naturally a very shy person and how many people will actually get to read this book? I can hear my heart beating really loudly and very fast to the time of Utau's impatient foot tapping. I put one finger under the cover of the book. Keeping it there waiting for the right moment to open the cover when suddenly I hear a loud shout from Utau.

"WILL YOU HURRY UP!? I have class to go to!"

I jump back in surprise and my finger loses its place in the book.

"I'm sorry, it's just that this book is How to Make Ikuto Tsukiyomi Fall in Love With You. How can I open it?" I ask, recovering from the shock.

"How can I open it?" Utau said mocking my voice, "Duh! Open the front cover!" She said pretending to whack herself on her forehead. Then she turned her face back at me and started glaring at me for asking such a stupid and obvious question.

I glare right back at her.

"Look, you have my permission to open it… So just open it!" She screeched and I blocked my ears with my hands. For someone who had a beautiful singing voice her normal voice was definitely not angelic.

"Geez, okay. I'll open it. Just give me time to prepare myself." I said. Opening this book is overwhelming. Just the thought that I will be one of the two people who will have read this book is very daunting. I am really scared to open the book, God could give me forever to open the book and I won't ever feel ready. So I keep staring at the front cover, not even attempting to open the book.

I heard her scoff and mutter something about it's just a book. I felt my eyebrow twitch. Why is it that every time I try to do something, Utau makes fun of me, mocking me. As if to say that I'm a coward that I can't do anything. I glare at Utau harder; I am going to prove Utau wrong. I am going to open this book right here and now… right after I go to the bath- No. I am going to do this. I am going to open this book.

I was still nervous so I closed my eyes and dramatically flung open the front cover of the book (well flinging the book cover and posing after opening the book is considered dramatic). I mentally prepared myself for a few seconds before I opened my eyes and looked down on to the first page.

"Oh yeah I forgot. The first page doesn't count it's not a page it doesn't have a number see?" It was a blank page. I disregarded it and turned the page. I looked at the first and second page and my eyes darkened.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" I screeched louder than Utau. People in classrooms stuck their heads out the window to see where the noise was coming from.

"Ow… my ears…" Utau muttered. "Geez, what was that for?" Utau asked, with a slight whimper in her voice. Pssh as if I was going to fall for that.

"THIS ISN'T A PAGE!" I yelled trying to keep my voice the same volume as before, though I swear it went up a few octaves.

"Geez well how do you think I managed to make this book so thick without adding a few of those pages in?" Utau said, while trying to pop her ears.

"… You mean to say around half the book is filled with pages like these?" I asked, while my eyebrows were twitching with annoyance.

"Eh. Give or take a few pages." She said shrugging and looking at her nails and muttering about how one nail was definitely shorter than the rest.

I stared at her. Utau is going to be the cause of my death. I sigh. Life is too cruel to me. This is definitely not considered a page. Not to mention Utau's excuse for a lack of any information is… well causing me to feel mad. I looked at the page one more time and felt my eyebrow twitch, it's obvious that looking at this page would do nothing so flipped the page over.

You know how when anime and manga character's eyes darken or turn to dots. Well that happened to me. The next two pages were just as weird as the first two.

"What is with these pages? These aren't steps these are common sense!"

"Look before I explain just read the next page." Utau said.

"Fine but you better have a good reason." I mumbled.

I flipped over the next page and there stood in black ink on the top of the page had the words: 'Step 3: Make Friends with Utau.' I could feel the anger rising within me and I am at breaking point. Utau's book had absolutely no useful information. This book is a gimmick, all Utau wanted was to mess around with me. And what sucks the most is that I had believed that this book would help.

"Hey. Amu are you okay?" Utau asked worried that I was now silent.

"Am I okay? What makes you think I'm not okay? Is it the fact that your book has absolutely nothing useful or the fact that I was tricked by you? Thanks for your help Utau." I said spitefully at Utau and threw her book right back at her.

I walked back towards the school. Utau didn't even bother saying sorry or try to stop me, instead she picked up her book and walked off as well.

…

Today's a nice day. The sun is shining brightly; the birds are chirping and flying in the sky. There aren't any dark clouds in the sky, only the soft fluffy ones that remind you of pillows…

"Hinamori-san" An angelic voice said to me.

I turn around and see Tadase Hotori right beside me with a soft smile on his face.

"Hotori-san!" I said blushing.

"Please just call me Tadase." He said still with the smile on his face.

"Okay… Tadase-san. What do you want?" I asked slightly confused that Tadase would want to talk to me.

"It's about the 'book'" he said losing his smile and instead his mouth was a straight line.

"Oh" I muttered looking down at the ground. Why else would Tadase want to talk to me?

"Listen, Hinamori-san, Utau may not have said it but the first three steps are very valid." He said with a matter of fact tone.

"How does 'Step 1: Get Your Hands on the Book' and 'Step 2: Get Utau's Acceptance' mean anything? Also the first two pages have absolutely nothing to do with the book." I asked. Seriously those are her first two steps?

"Those two? Ah well Utau thought she'd be nice and give away some of her special pictures of Ikuto to the owner of the book."

"That's her excuse?" I asked raising my eyebrow, questioning Utau's excuse.

"Unfortunately… yes." Tadase said with a sigh. Even he thought Utau's excuse was bad.

"Well then what about the first two steps? They're pointless."

"Actually… Utau has a good reason for having them in the book. I think you should talk to Utau about it. It's not my place to tell you about the book." Tadase said and put his hand out in front of me. Inviting me to take his hand and follow him to where Utau was.

I took his hand and he led me to a deserted corridor, deserted except for the one person leaning against the wall. Said person has long blonde hair in pig tails and was holding onto a book, three guesses who she is.

"Have fun Hinamori-san." Tadase said before letting go of my hand and headed back to our classroom. I suddenly felt nervous, holding Tadase's hand made me feel relaxed and the minute he let go a wave of fear washed over me.

"Wait. You're not staying?" I asked nervously, hoping that Tadase would notice the fear in my eyes.

"Sorry Hinamori-san. But you have to face Utau on your own. Good Luck." He said with an overwhelmingly bright smile on his face, before running off into the distance.

Then it hit me, Tadase had just led me into the lion's den and left me as food for the lion. God how I wished I hadn't taken Tadase's hand. Damn him and his reassuring smile that made me feel safe…

"Well, look at who's back." Utau said smirking.

"Well, look at who's obviously been waiting for me." I shot back at her.

"…"

"…"

"You don't really like me do you?"

"What gave that away?"

"Listen. I owe you an explanation. 'Step 1: Get Your Hands on the Book', may be a little bit late to write in seeing as to be able to see the first step obviously means you have the book."

"No shit." I said softly though Utau heard me anyway and shot me a glare.

"But also this book writes the step needed to get Ikuto Tsukiyomi to fall in love with you. So in order to 'Make Ikuto Tsunkiyomi to Fall in Love with You' you do need to get your hands on the book. Good enough for you?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine you convinced me…" I muttered. I hate agreeing with Utau.

"'Step 2: Get Utau's Acceptance.' Is quite valid, I mean come on if you don't have my acceptance how will you ever get your hands on the book?" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then shouldn't that be step one?"

"… And also if you don't have my acceptance… wouldn't you feel guilty for reading the book?" She asked slightly nervous. Well she was running out of excuses and her last one was really weak…

"Utau… Fangirls don't work like that. As long as they can get a guy like Tsukiyomi Ikuto to fall in love with them… they don't really care about their how guilty they feel." I stated, since when did fangirls play by the non-existent rules?

"… Fine you win this one time…" Utau said grumbling.

"Anyway what about step 3?" I ask, she probably had a good explanation for that.

"'Step 3: Make Friends with Utau'… You know this is the real reason why get Utau's Acceptance is step 2… without my acceptance you'll never be able to accomplish this step."

"And please do tell why it is that I need to make friends with you if I have your acceptance?" I asked fake begging her for the truth.

"Friends and acceptance are two very different things. Acceptance you can read the book. Friends… I can explain clearly the details of the book to you. Like with what I've done with the first three steps." She said and to me that made absolutely no sense what so ever.

"Then doesn't that mean that we're friends?" I said shuddering at the thought that we were friends.

"Well I only explained because I felt sorry for you. Other than that I won't help you anymore… good luck Hinamori Amu." Utau said before walking off to her classroom.

I watched her walk off before she stopped and turned around and walked back to me.

"Oh yeah and one more thing Amu. Below Step 3 are some facts about me that should help you make friends with me." She said and walking off again to her classroom this time she stopped again and walked back to me once again.

"Sorry I forgot to return this to you… if you still want it…" Utau said handing the book to me. I took the book from her hand.

"Of course I do." I said opening the book to step 3. While Utau walked off for the third time.

I looked down at the book and sure enough there was a picture of Utau and random facts about her. Her favourite colour and food and other random useless things I couldn't really care less about. I sigh, this was going to be long. How in the world am I supposed to make friends with my enemy?

…

**Day 1: Result? Failure**

Dear Diary:

Well this is my first ever entry of a diary. I know it's a bit late to start writing in diaries… but I really thought I should start writing one. Seeing as today was the day I started my long term goal of making Tsukiyomi Ikuto fall in love with me. So I thought I should write a diary entry of my futile attempts. Today I started 'trying' to make friends with Utau that'll apparently help me with my goal. It says in the book that 'Utau will be a valuable asset as she is Tsukiyomi Ikuto's closest [and only] sister. She knows a lot about Ikuto and can give hints at anytime if she's your friend.'

So what can I do? Make friends with her. Of course as stated earlier I failed. Badly. I tried, tried is the word. I didn't make friends with Utau. Nor do I think I can, my plan was to be nice to her and not add nasty adjectives in front of her name. Unfortunately after so many years of calling her names and fighting with her… being nice to her isn't in my books. Instead I just naturally called her a blonde idiot and a wannabe popstar. Yeah that worked real well… anyway doesn't matter I have a plan for tomorrow. Wish me luck!

Amu

**Day 2: Result? Nada**

Dear Diary:

Buying things for Utau doesn't work. Giving her your desert for free really doesn't work. Instead all she does is make fun of me for being so nice. Oh how I wanted to kill her, however I needed to be friends with her so she can help me. So I ignored it and continued being nice to her, taking her books to her next class and buying her lunch for her from the canteen.

At one point can't remember what I was doing but all I remember is Utau calling me her slave and how she'd just got a new slave. That moment I just cracked it and… well… let's just say she was sent to the hospital… and I failed miserably.

Amu

**Day 3: Result? No Friendship**

Dear Diary:

As you know from yesterday I sent Utau to the hospital… so today I thought I would go to the hospital and attempt to make friends with her. So right after school I walked to the hospital Utau was at and every step I wondered whether or not Utau had forgiven me. Fortunately for me she had forgiven me and allowed me to stay in her room while she rested.

I thought I'd be nice and whenever she wanted something I'd go do/get for her. This time I think Utau learnt her lesson and didn't make any smartass remarks whenever I went and did something for her. However she also didn't say a thankyou whenever I did something for her… Well it wasn't that annoying that Utau didn't say anything. I mean I was the one that sent her to the hospital and well it's normal for her to hate me. So I'm glad for the result of today. Utau said and I quote, "You're not any higher on my friendship scale or any lower than when you began." Meaning I'm back to square one but at least I'm not lower than when I began…

Amu

**Day 4: Result? Back to Square One**

Dear Diary:

So today Utau's back in school. Turns out it was only a sprain and wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Unfortunately for me I can't get any closer to Utau as her fans have built a wall literally a wall between her and me. I can't even get within 20 metres near Utau. Seriously I am not back at square one. This is worse than square one. At square one I was at least allowed near Utau. Now if I want to talk to her I need to scream…

So today I spent the time convincing Utau's fans that I should be allowed near her. Let's say I failed that as well, it was only during lunch that Utau announced loudly that they didn't need to protect her from me. And what did all her fans say? "WOW Utau's so cool. Even though Hinamori Amu hurt you, you still forgave her even after what she did!" Oh how they suck up to her is disgusting all they want is her fame, money or her brother and the sad thing is Utau fully aware of it and yet still hangs around them. Well I need a new plan and luckily today's a Friday and have the weekend to think up a new plan.

Amu

**Day 5: Result? What do You Think?**

Dear Diary:

It's as if the world doesn't want me to be friends with Utau. I try so hard yet every time I fail and every time I almost send her to the hospital… again. It's so sad… maybe it's because I'm such an unlovable person? Today despite the evil death glares I got from Utau's fans I managed to get a decent conversation out of Utau. I didn't say mean things and neither did she, all we did was talk about random things just like two friends and at that point one of us should say "Would you like to be my friend?" However neither Utau nor I said it it's as if we were waiting for the other to say so… And that's how I missed my great opportunity.

Anyway I have realised something from this as much as Utau and I are comfortable around each other. Neither of us is going to swallow our prides and say that we'd like to be friends. I swear we're on the verge of becoming friends but because we've been at each other's throats for so many years neither of us is the first to admit that we could be friends. Hold on maybe that's how I'm going to make friends with Utau! Anyway I have a good plan for tomorrow… wish me luck!

Amu

**Day 6: Result? Absolute Total Failure**

Dear Diary:

I have given up. There is NO way that either Utau or I would ever possibly want to become friends. I decided the best way to make friends would be to go up and ask her. However my stupid pride and I can never ever possibly consider Utau a friend. And every time I 'tried' to ask Utau I always came up with another sentence to ask. Now these sentences aren't exactly nice… I hate Utau and she hates me back, so instead every time I'm about to ask her if she would like to be my friend I would say instead "Is that even your natural hair colour?" or "Utau do you think you're better than everyone else because you're a big time singer?" the worst one I asked was "Do you wish you have a romantic relationship with your brother?"

That's really gonna score points with her. Well it's not as if I have awesome friend making skills. It took me forever to make friends with best friends and I have practically no friends in school I only have admirers then there's Tadase who occasionally talks to me… Sigh there is no way that Utau and I would ever be friends even if we were the last to people on the Earth… she'd rather make imaginary friends…

Amu

…

Day 7: Result? Unknown

….

I didn't even bother saying hi to Utau when I walked past her today, because every other day I was trying to make friends with Utau I would smile and say hi. However today I just trudged along to my classroom with a dark cloud above me. I gave up, there's no way either of us would swallow our pride and admit we are friends. So I went to my classroom and I saw Tadase beside my seat smiling that same smile as when he had led me to the lion's den. I was still sour about that… but in the end it helped me so I guess I can forgive him…

"Hi Tadase-san. Is there something you want?" I asked nicely, hoping he didn't hate me for asking mean things from Utau. After all Tadase and Utau are really good friends.

"Yes Amu. Utau wanted me to tell you that she wants to meet you at recess under the big oak tree."

"Why can't she just tell me in person?" I said spitefully before clamping my hands in front of my mouth. Oops I kinda bad mouthed Utau in front of Tadase…

He smiled and said "It's fine. I know Utau can be a bit mean at times. Especially towards you."

I smiled back, "Thanks Tadase-kun I mean san."

"It's fine, you can call me Tadase-kun if you want to if you'll let me can you Amu-chan." Tadase said… were his cheeks a bit redder than usual?

"Sure. I have a problem with you calling me Amu-chan." Why? Can I make friends with Tadase but not Utau? Why oh why oh why can't I make friends with Utau? Curse my life.

But I wondered, why did Utau want to see me? Oh gosh please don't tell me that she hates me even more now and is going to take the book away from me? Dear Kami-sama in heaven please oh please don't let that be the case.

All through English and maths I was distracted by those thoughts of whether or not Utau would take away the 'book.' And when the teacher called me to read the book and solve a problem I blanked or more like I had no idea what we were doing and instead all that came out of my mouth was an uhhh.

Let's say that after that fiasco I was left with detention for two weeks. Seriously people worry more about their lives than they do about maths or English. All through class I spent my time staring at the clock hanging on the wall waiting for the bell to ring and each time the second hand moved around the face I became more and more nervous. And the minute the bell rang I rushed out of the classroom and found Utau leaning against the big oak tree.

"Amu… You've spent seven days not counting the weekends trying to make friends with me. Each time failing miserably, almost sent me to hospital countless times and actually sent me to the hospital once…" She said as if she was reciting something off a piece of paper.

I interrupted her "Maybe it's because you're so damn annoying my natural reaction is to hurt you."

"Look it's obvious that neither of us or going to admit that we even like each other." She said looking right at me.

"Or say that we can stand being in the same space." I added at the end of her sentence.

"Right. So let's just call a truce. I'll help you, but we're not friends." She said holding out her hand.

"Deal… as if I could be friends with you." I said while taking her hand and shook it.

"Exactly! Let's live life as two people with something in common." She said eyes sparkling.

"I see no problem."

"Neither do I so… read the next page!" She said too enthusiastically.

"Okay!" I said faking my enthusiasm and half-heartedly pumped my fist into the air.

So I took the book out of my bag and flipped it to the page I was last at. I looked at the page on the right and there printed in fine black ink had the words "Step 4: Read the book in order."

I looked up from the book and straight into Utau's eyes.

"…"

"…"

"HOW STUPID IS THAT!? 'read the book in order.' NAH YOU READ A BOOK BACK TO FRONT!!!" I said mocking her voice.

"Hey, hey. It's very valid. You need to read the book in order otherwise it doesn't make sense. Also as stupid and obvious as it may be it also happens to be very true. There are many things in there that you need to read in order and if you jump from page to page you'll miss a lot."

"… Fine." I mumbled. I can't believe how Utau managed to make 'that' make sense. Utau had freakish powers of persuasion. Damn Utau and her freakish persuasive abilities managed to persuade me that, that stupid page actually made sense.

I looked at her one last time and a small smirk was forming on her face… Something was up. Why would Utau be smirking? Being the naïve person that I was I ignored it and looked back down at the book and flipped a page over. Hopefully this page would be more informative than the last. And oh how God loves to contradict me. The page I was looking at was another one of those pages filled with pictures of Ikuto. Though as hot as he may look it definitely wasn't what I was expecting or looking for.

I looked up at Utau and she was looking at me innocently while whistling. She knew what was coming after I read step 4. She knew that it was a page of Ikuto pictures and she knew exactly how I was feeling. I sighed, how in the world am I going to put up with this?

…

Omake:

"Hey Utau…"

"Yes?"

"Just wondering… Have you memorised every single page in the book?"

"…"

"…"

"Maybe…"

…

**End**

**Now my head doesn't have all the pages planned out so if you have any suggestions just tell me okay? I like people helping me so yeah just PM or review… reviews are nice. So just do what you think is best… no pressure.**

**Anyway that story turned out different then I thought… Amu wasn't supposed to get mad at Utau but it worked better that way. Also sorry for turning it into a diary mode story half way but I thought it would be better to do it that way… next chapter won't be written like a diary but instead it'll be like an actually story…**

**Rubii.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi so here's a repost of Chapter 3 combined together to make one humongous chapter. Have fun reading… again.**

…

Chapter 3: Learn to Talk

Today is another day in Amu's world. And another day in Amu's world meant that she has to go through another day with Utau. Just over a week ago Utau and Amu called a truce, which if you all agree with me is quite an achievement. So what's life like in Amu's World well at the moment she's…

…

"Uh. Um Uh…" I stutter. I'm currently 'talking' to someone and he isn't exactly someone I can have a normal conversation with.

Well currently I'm more nervous than I've ever been in my whole entire life. More nervous than in the second grade when I had to play the Grand Oak Tree in Fairy Airi's Adventure in the Woods. (Guess who played Airi.) Oh how I wish I wasn't in this situation, I would give anything to be out of this situation, want a leg? Arm? Juts get me out of here. Seriously why is Kami-sama being so mean to me? Please just let the bell ring and… is that the bell I hear!? For the first time in my life I have never been so happy to hear the bell.

"Byeeee" I say running in the opposite direction, leaving behind the person I was 'talking' to slightly dumbstruck.

As I run back to my classroom a hand grabs my shoulder and stops me in my tracks. I spin around to see who grabbed my shoulder and I see a girl with blonde pigtails standing before me, she also happened to be scowling.

"Hinamori Amu… where do you think you're going?" The girl says with a menacing voice and murderous aura around her.

I gulped. Boy does she look pissed, I hope it's not because of what I think it is. And it probably is because of that…

"Hi Utau…" I said with a nervous laugh.

"You still haven't answered my question." Utau said with just as much intensity as before.

"Umm well you see… I don't think I'm ready." I say, poking my two pointing fingers together.

"… THEN WHEN SLASH HOW DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO ACCOMPLISH THE NEXT STEP!?" Utau yells.

"Um... sometime in the future?" I say, well ask.

Utau bows her heads and sighs while rubbing her temples. I stare at her annoyed, I'm not that bad am I? She looks back up at me and opens her mouth.

"Listen we've been doing this step for a week now and you still can't even say one word."

"Well maybe because I get nervous."

"And how do you expect him to fall in love with you if all you do is s-s-s-st-st-stutter?" She says pretending to stutter.

I give her a small glare, not's my fault I have a nervous habit. For a long as I can remember I've always been shy around others. To the point that I don't talk to others, my mum noticed and dressed me in dark clothes to match my "personality." Since then I don't talk to others and people call it "cool and spicy."

"Thanks Utau… but you're his sister, you're comfortable talking to him. Me I have never ever ever said a word to Tsukiyomi Ikuto…"

…

Uh let's rewind back to a week ago. To when Amu found out what her next step was…

…

"I can't believe it." Utau said while laughing and wiping away her tears… of laughter.

"You can stop laughing now." I mumbled.

"But it's so funny. I can't believe you haven't read a word in the book since after yesterday when we called a truce."

"Well I thought that I should get your permission before I read the next page."

"Listen Amu read the book whenever if you ever need any help just come and ask me. Oi I can't believe you really didn't read a word."

"Fine. I'll read one now." I said, pouting out my lip and huffing.

I took the book out of my bag and flicked the page over to the next step and guess what this step actually made no sense what so ever! On the page with big bold letters and no decorations surrounding were the words 'Step 5: Do the Steps in Order.'

"…"

"Do you need an explanation?" Utau asked before sighing. She's preparing herself to give a long and detailed explanation of what this step obvious step was.

"No it's okay I think I get it…" I say, relieving Utau of talking about this particular step.

"Then read the next page."

I turned the page and 5 words in fine black ink stood out against the random pictures of mouths on the page… 'Step 6: Talk to Ikuto'

"Wow Utau… this actually makes sense. Though the mouths are really unnecessary…" I say whilst sighing. The lips are really unnerving to look at.

"… What do you mean it actually makes sense? All my steps make sense." She said, defending herself. According to her I just insulted her because she puts in really unnecessary steps.

"Yeah but this one isn't as cryptic."

"Maybe you're just not smart enough to work it out."

I stare at her with a squinted eyes, "You suck." I mutter at her, She pretended not to hear me.

"Whatever. So do you have a plan or are you going to march straight up to him and say hi my name is Hinamori Amu?"

"Uh… I haven't thought about it." I just read the step five seconds ago. As if I could think up a plan in that duration…

"… Do you need my help?"

Swallow my pride and receive help from Utau or think of everything myself and fail miserably? Gee both sound pretty bad…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well?"

"Fine. Utau can help me?"

"What's the magic word?" Utau asked with a smirk on her face. Oh how happy she was to hear that I'm about to swallow my pride and ask her for help. Well she's going to have to work for it…

"Hocus Pocus?" I ask in an innocent voice.

"… You think you're funny don't you?" Utau said. I swear I just saw her eyebrow twitch.

"It's not Hocus Pocus? Abrakadabralakazam?"

"…"

"Simsalabim?"

"…"

"Avardakadava?"

"…"

"Accio Firebolt!"

"…"

"Open seasame!"

"…"

Stupid Utau and her stupid poker face… I could feel the anger rising within me. I could say something else that's stupid, but that'll be going nowhere. So I may as well ask her for her help properly, after all I still technically haven't completed step 4.

"Fine… please?"

"Yes Amu I'll help you. Now was that so hard?"

"Yes…"

Her eyelids lowered and she gave me a dark glare.

"… You'll live. Now the secret to talking to him is…" Utau said leaning closer and lowering her voice.

"Is?" I eagerly asked leaning in closer to Utau as well.

"To… stalk him!" Utau said enthusiastically.

"What? Stalk him? I can't stalk him. I wasn't born to stalk people!" I said my voice getting higher and higher as I spoke. How can she be so excited about stalking people?

"Look as much as I hate to admit it but girls are excellent at bitching about others, sucking up to some extent… no actually we suck at that you're perfect proof!"

"Thanks…"

"Fangirling, imagining things that aren't there, bullying and finally stalking."

"That's a nice list you have."

"Well it something I do in my spare time during lunch. Look for people who are doing the above list."

"Nice…"

"Anyway, girls are born to stalk people if you don't like the word stalking just think of it as observing others without them knowing."

"… So if someone asks what I'm doing I just say I'm observing others without them knowing?" I aske, that was probably the worst cover up I've ever heard.

"Exactly. But luckily for you, you don't have to stalk to him for long because on the next page… Is his timetable and things he does after school and before!"

"coughcoughstalkercoughcough"

"Hey it's called information gathering! Anyway with this information you wait until he passes by a particular spot and then you 'accidently' bump into him and ta-da it's conversation time!"

I was wrong, that was the worst cover up I've ever heard…

"I hate to admit it but… that's a good plan."

"Of course it is! I thought of it! No of course you can't do it instantly. Why? Because you need at least two days scope out the place and make a more precise plan. I.e at 4:00pm Ikuto is going to such and such so when he pass the bush at so and so I'll go and bump into him or something similar." Utau said. If she was looking at me at this very moment all she'll see is my blank expression.

"And it's moments like these I wonder if you really want to help me." I said sighing.

"Well it's not as if you're going to go, 'Hi I'm Hinamori Amu.'" She said while mocking my voice.

"Okay fine we'll scope out the place."

"We'll?"

"Yeah you said you're going to help me… you're not backing out are you?"

"… Fine you got me…"

I cheered to myself, Score 1 for Amu!

"So… then let's go!" I said walking away and Utau following behind me.

…

"You know… if girls like stalking they need something better to do."

"Why?"

"Because this is so boring all we're doing is sitting and waiting."

"Use this time to notice the things around you. Like if you were to accidently bump into him here look out for chairs and trees so you don't accidently fall over. Although once you tripped over a chair in plain sight…"

"Hey I was distracted by something."

"Yeah whatever… just take a note of your surroundings."

"Wow." I said.

"What?" Utau asked looking around for something out of the ordinary.

"This is boring." I muttered.

Utau turned her head to look at me, she was glaring straight into the back of my head. I edged away from her, any second now she was going to murder me.

…

Today is a bright sunny day, perfect for an outdoor picnic or any outdoor activity. I happened to be spending this glorious day hiding in the bushes with Utau. I would so rather be spending this time at home, sitting outside and soaking up the sunlight. But this morning Utau called me at six am telling me it was an emergency and I had to go to the park right now. Me being my usual gullible self, believed that there was something happening, I rushed out of bed and wore whatever I saw. My mum who happened to be up finishing an article for her magazine offered to make me something to eat. I had to refuse as Utau sounded urgent, and I ran out the house on an empty stomach.

When I got there I saw Utau sitting on the park bench whistling to herself. I walk up to her and she says great you made it and goes on about how it's time to start. I think I learned something about myself, even if the person I'm talking to is my mortal enemy I will still believe them, even if they say they saw a yellow spotted purple unicorn in the Amazon forest.

"Well Amu, this is attempt number 3… One of them you came late and Ikuto was long gone. The other… well let's never speak of it again."

"Yes, let's never speak of it again…"

"So… today we're in the park, far, far, far away from anything slightly similar to that place."

"I thought we weren't going to speak of that place ever again…"

"We aren't. Listen Ikuto always comes here and sits next to the fountain. You're job is to-"

"Yeah yeah I know. We've been over this how many times?"

"But I'm sure you'll still find a way to stuff it up."

"Thanks for believing in me."

"You're welcome. Now go Ikuto's getting closer to the bench."

"Okay" I said nervously and gave a weak smile to Utau.

I stood up and walked out from the bushes we were hiding in. I started walking over to the meeting point. I can feel my heart beat rise faster with every stride I take, every step I take is closer to Ikuto. Suddenly I feel a cool metal across my leg and I can see the ground move closer to me… Hold on the ground can't move closer to me…

"OUCH!" I exclaim, face right into the gravel.

I can hear laughter around me, I just fell over again. This is so embarrassing… I hope Ikuto Tsukiyomi didn't see me, the last thing I need is… Oh my gosh! Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Remembering what I was here for I quickly get back on my feet and look around for Ikuto. Who happened to be walking away from me.

I swear I'm doomed for life. I walk back towards the bush that Utau was hiding in. I don't need to look at her to know what she looks like right now. She probably has a frown on her face, one eyebrow raised and arms crossed. I turn around lo behold, Utau with a scowl across her face. I look straight at her and wait for her sarcastic remark on my previous performance.

"Genius Amu. Absolute pure genius." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Thanks Utau." I said back with just as much sarcasm.

"What did I tell you about tripping over a chair in plain sight?" She said sighing.

"Technically it's a bench." I corrected.

Utau's perfectly pencilled eyebrow twitched for a second before she started to glare at me.

"It doesn't matter what it is. What matters is that no matter what I tell you, you still find a way to trip over a chair."

"Bench."

"Are you even listening?" She asked, she was on the verge of blowing up. Maybe it would be best if I didn't provoke her… for now.

"It doesn't matter. Right now I managed to fail… again." I said sighing.

Things are definitely not going my way, I'm never going to get Ikuto to like me.

"Hey come on. Look on the bright side. At least now we know not to try and get you to have a conversation with Ikuto in a place with chairs." Utau said brightly.

My eyes turned to dots. I looked at Utau and sighed, at least Utau's in a good mood…

…

"Look here he comes, go Amu!" Utau said giving me a small push towards Ikuto's direction.

I stepped right in front of Ikuto and a two other boys. One of the two other boys had long purple hair I think his name is Fujisaki Nagihiko and the other with short spiky brown hair whose name is Souma Kuukai.

This is considered an opportunity. But how am I going to talk to Tsukiyomi Ikuto without those to other guys? Who cares let's just go for it. I started walking towards them when it happened. One minute I am looking at Ikuto Tsukiyomi and the next I'm lying face first on the cold hard ground. I could hear one of the laughing REALLY loudly, it's probably that brown haired kid, he seems like the type to laugh really loudly. I looked up to see Ikuto Tsukiyomi walk away with the brown haired guy. I just lost my opportunity… again.

I sighed and saw a hand in front me. I looked up and saw the purple haired guy stretch his hand out towards me.

"Are you okay?" He said with a sweet voice and warming smile.

I took his hand and he pulled me back up. He's actually pretty tall, probably a few centimetres shorter than Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"Yeah um thanks. Nagi- Uh I mean Fujisaki-san." I said quickly coving my mistake. I can't call him on first names basis when this is the first time we've met.

"Just call me Nagihiko."

"Anyway thanks for helping me up."

"No problem, geez my friends left without me. Anyway I'll see you around."

I watched Nagihiko walk away and Utau walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on let's go."

"Is it me or is the universe against me and Ikuto getting together?"

"If the universe was against you then I would've never written the book."

"What?" I said stopping and turning to look at Utau, had I heard correctly did Utau really say what I think she just said?

It was silent for a moment before Utau opened her mouth to speak, "I said if the universe was against you then I would've never given you the book."

"But you said never writ-" I started to say before Utau interrupted.

"Look it doesn't matter let's go plan you next move." She said walking away.

I stood where I was for a second. Is it me or is Utau hiding something? I shook my head, nah it's probably my imagination. I then ran to catch up with Utau, but even so I still have this nagging feeling at the back of my head that telling me Utau's not telling me something…

…

Wednesday, also known as the middle of the week or the top of the hill. Wednesday also means school or work, depending on your age. For me its school, usually I dread coming to school, with the boredom and work. However now I don't dread school, nope not one bit. I'm officially horrifically mortified of school, I don't want to step a mile close to school. Why? Because I am being pushed around by a certain someone. Certain someone's name won't be revealed. Currently certain someone and I happen to be standing in the corridor, waiting. Yes waiting, waiting for time to pass and waiting for people to pass. Every time when someone walks past us they give us odd looks, I mean you would be freaked if you saw two girls wearing dark sunglasses and big trench coats inside (we are 'disguised' as detectives.) We've been waiting for such a long time now that I'm not sure the person we're waiting for is still going to come.

So I turn to certain someone and ask, "Are you sure he's coming?"

"Yes I'm sure. Stop being so impatient." She snapped back at me.

I look at her and talk about the pot calling the kettle black, she's frantically looking around for that person, her blonde pigtails swinging around every time she turns her head. She's probably more worried than I am. I sigh, this is going to be long day, maybe I should go get something to drink. I start walking off in the direction if the vending machine when suddenly certain someone grabs my arm.

"Look! There he is! Plus he's by himself! Score!" She said pushing me right in front of that person, while she runs to the other corridor and hides.

I almost fall down right in front of Ikuto Tsukiyomi, no thanks from Utau. I look up and see Ikuto Tsukiyomi staring straight at me.

His eyes widen for a second before speaking, "You! You're…" he pauses and closes his mouth, his closed lips sealing his mouth from speaking any further.

Wait what was he going to say to me? Does he know who I am? Argh why did he have to stop talking? I wanted to know what he was about to say, was he going to say that we knew each other from ages ago? I wish he would open his mouth and say something else.

"Is there something you wanted?" He asks.

I know I said that I wanted him to say something but that was too spontaneous. I don't know what to say anymore, even though Utau wrote down on a piece of paper lines that I could say.

"Uh. Um Uh…" I'm stuttering.

Hinamori Amu snap out of it and say something intelligent, but I'm too scared to say anything. My knees are shaking and they're about to buckle. I wish I was brave like Utau, I could say whatever I wanted and whenever. Even though I'm no longer looking at him I can feel Ikuto Tsukiyomi staring straight at me and wave of heat travels to my cheeks. I still have no idea what to say and continue stuttering. I wish something would happen so that I wouldn't have to say anything. And for once my prayers are answered, the school bell rings and everyone groans and heads towards they're classroom, I take the opportunity to run off to my class while yelling bye to Ikuto Tsukiyomi as I leave.

As I run back to my classroom a hand grabs my shoulder and stops me in my tracks. I spin around to see Utau holding onto my shoulder with a very tight grip, surrounded with a dark and murderous aura that threatens to destroy he school. She isn't about to let me go so easily.

"Hinamori Amu… where do you think you're going?" Utau said with a menacing voice.

I gulped. Boy does Utau look pissed, I hope it's not because of what I think it is. And it probably is because of that…

"Hi Utau…" I said with a nervous laugh. If I pretend not to know anything maybe she'll let me go with a warning…

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Umm well you see… I don't think I'm ready."

"… THEN WHEN/HOW DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO ACCOMPLISH THE NEXT STEP!?"

"Um... sometime in the future."

"Listen we've been doing this step for a week now and you still can't even say one word."

"Well maybe because I get nervous."

"And how do you expect him to fall in love with you if all you do is s-s-s-st-st-stutter?"

"Thanks Utau… but you're his sister, you're comfortable talking to him. Me I have never ever ever said a word to Tsukiyomi Ikuto…"

"Amu… are you giving up?"

"…"

I didn't say anything back to Utau. I just walked away, back to class. Utau didn't try to stop me she just let me walk off. And for the rest of the day I didn't see her again.

…

The next day…

"HINAMORI AMU!" Utau yelled at my direction.

I just got to school and was sneaking around the school to get to my class before Utau saw. Obviously it didn't work and now I'm going to face the wrath of Utau. I swear she put a tracking device on me…

"Yes?" I asked trying to ignore the murderous aura around her.

"You are getting nowhere. If it takes you around a week to accomplish one step Ikuto will graduate before you get to the end of the book."

"Well, whenever you talk to someone you like do you get butterflies in your stomach and your hands get clammy and you fiddle with whatever you can get your hands on?"

"… No…" Utau said. Though her murderous aura had disappeared and I swear her cheeks were redder.

"Well that's what it's like when I try to talk to Ikuto. I can't say a word because I worry that whatever I say will be stupid and that he'll hate me. I can't do this Utau."

"So you're giving up?"

"… Yeah."

I hear her sigh and I wait for the whole it's-too-early-to-give-up speech and how you'll never accomplish anything if you give up half way. I wait but nothing happens I look up and see Utau turning her head around and looking at her surroundings.

"… Maybe it's too early to give up Amu…" She said with a huge grin growing on her face.

"Eh?" I'm confused what is Utau talking about?

Then she pushed me to the ground and ran away in the opposite direction… while laughing like a maniac… note to self don't get Utau sugar for her birthday…

"WAIT!" I yelled but all she did was turn her head around and mouth the words good luck. Why would she wish me good luck?

"You're Hinamori Amu right?" I voice behind me said.

"Yeah." I said while turning around, I looked up and saw Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I opened and closed my mouth like a fish, this is what Utau meant by good luck?

I heard him chuckle softly. Man does he have a hot voice. "Do you need any help?"

"What? Uh no it's fine." I said and pushed myself up from the ground and stood up straight in front of Ikuto. He was so much taller than I was and not to mention really handsome.

"Are you okay? Your face is really red…"

Aw crap I'm blushing.

"Nah I'm fine, it's just a bit hot…"

"You do realise it's winter right…"

Aw crap he's right… quick think of a comeback!

"Um… well I happen to be wearing a lot of clothes."

"Then take them off."

"What?"

"Take your clothes off if you're hot"

"Right…" I said with a nervous laugh and took off jacket and held it in my arms.

I swear I just heard someone whack their forehead against the wall in frustration. I feel sorry for the janitors who have to clean up that mess…

"So... Wait how do you know my name?"

"It's on your clothes."

"Really?" I asked in surprise. Since when did I have my name stitched on my school clothes?

"No. I just wanted to try out that sentence at least once."

"…" He doesn't even treat me seriously…

"But really I know who you are because Utau talks about you a lot. Are you friends?"

"Yeah. Best buds just like vampires and werewolves are."

I heard him laugh, "Yeah Utau can be a bit mean."

"Oh you have no idea." I muttered under my breath.

"But I think that's because Utau's never had any friends and every time someone gets close to her she pushes them away. But this is the first time I've seen her actually approach that person."

"Maybe…" Wow. Ikuto's really deep, he can read really well into Utau… wait a second why are we talking about his sister?

…

Back with Utau…

Why the hell are you guys talking about me? Talk about the weather or something. Don't talk about me? That's not how you have a conversation with someone! AMU what are you doing!?

…

Maybe I should change the topic…

"Nice weather we're having?"

"If you like the winter sky."

This is so awkward… I can so guess what Utau is thinking at this very moment…

"So Hinamori do you like cheese?"

"Cheese?"

"Yes cheese, the things that mice apparently like to eat."

"If I say yes are you implying that I'm a mouse?"

He looked thoughtfully for a second then turned to me with a smirk, "Maybe."

"Eh? That's insulting!"

"Maybe you'd be a cute mouse."

I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks.

"Uh thanks?" I said before looking up and saw Ikuto's smile. I smiled back in content; this is probably the happiest moment in my life.

…

"CONGRATULATIONS AMU! You managed to have a decent conversation with Ikuto!" Utau said while running towards my direction. School had just finished and I was walking out the school gate before I heard Utau call my name out.

"Thanks… that was really nerve wreaking."

"Baby…"

"…"

"Anyway don't you have something to say to me?"

"Yeah…"

"Yes?" She said dragging the word yes and looked at me was a look of expectation in her eyes.

"… Well…" I said in my normal voice.

"Uh huh?" Utau asked eyes sparkling and edged closer towards me.

I took a deep breath in and smiled at Utau. Utau's face dropped and there was glimmer of fear in her eyes.

"THANKS FOR PUSHING ME RIGHT INTO IKUTO AND RUNNING AWAY WHILE LAUGHING LIKE A MANIAC!!!" I screamed as loud as I could at Utau. I hope her eardrums burst.

Utau pulled her fingers out of her ears and opened her eyes. She then turned to me and pouted before she started to glare intensely at me. I think I pissed her off…

"Well you managed to have an actual conversation with Ikuto didn't you?"

"Yeah but you didn't have to run away while laughing like an evil genius that just created life…."

"Okay I admit that the laughing was unnecessary. But I was practising…"

"For what?"

"For when I create LIFE!!!"

"How much sugar did you have today?"

"Too much…"

"I figured…"

"Anyway… Amu I think it's time to read the next page!"

"Yay… why do I feel like my life's being controlled by you?"

"That's such a preposterous idea." Utau said and waved her hand around dismissing what I had just suggested.

"You never really answered my question…"

"Who cares. Now open that book!" Utau said and pointed to my bag that held the book.

I sighed while Utau mumbled something about not appreciating her hard work. I pulled the book out and flipped the pages until I landed at the next step. I looked down at the page and I gulped. This is my next step… I looked up towards Utau while a nervous smile while she just smirked at me. Dear God in heaven… why are you putting me through this?

…

Step 7: Make friends With Fujisaki Nagihiko.

…

Omake: Fairy Airi's Adventure in the Woods: Part 1

8 years ago…

"Today class we're going to pick the play we're going to do for the school's festival." Our kind teacher Mrs Okura said, smiling sweetly.

"Yay!" All my classmates cheered at the same time minus me. I didn't like plays; plays meant you had to go up on stage and talk in front of a lot of people. Every time I go on stage I get all sweaty and nervous, so I pray to Kami-sama please don't give me a role just let me be a tree in the background.

"So Mrs Okura what are we going to do?" A little boy in the back asked. I think his name was Fujiwara Nori.

"Well Nori… what do you want to do?"

"… How about DRAGONBALL!!!" Nori exclaimed jumping out of his seat and went into super saiyan mode, well tried to.

"Yeah!" All the other boys in the class cheered, except for the little blonde haired kid sitting in the back.

"Nori… I don't think any of the girls like Dragon Ball."

"Who cares what girls think they're yucky."

"…" I felt sorry for Mrs Okura, Nori was known to be a trouble maker in our school.

"Well I think we should do something everyone likes." A little girl with blonde pigtails sitting at the back said.

"Yes. That's a great idea Utau-chan. Any other ideas?"

'Utau-chan' smiled smugly, she was so proud of her suggestion. She's probably the only person in the world who'd actually like to contribute to the play.

A girl at the back shot her hand up, "How about Fairy Airi's Adventure in the Woods? There's an action scene that I think the guys would like."

"I've never heard of Fairy Airi's Adventure in the Woods before. Tell us what it is Miyahara-chan."

"Well it's about a Fairy named Airi…"

…Ten Minutes Later…

"I like it. It has action for the boys and it's quite cute for the girls. What does everyone else think?"

Everyone nods their heads in agreement. We had picked a play to play and three guess who was first to nominate themselves for the role of Airi…

"Can I play Airi Mrs Okura?" Utau asked her hand high in the air.

"Well put you up on the nominations list. Does anyone else want to play Airi?"

Everyone shook their heads. Utau would do anything for the main role and I mean anything. So nobody dared tried to nominate themselves for the role of Airi.

"Okay… Utau you'll be playing the role of Airi. What does everyone else want to play?"

…Ten Minutes Later…

"… Okay so Fujiwara Nori you'll be playing the evil sorcerer and lastly Hinamori Amu you'll be the Grand Oak Tree." Mrs Okura said as she read out the list of names and roles everyone was playing.

I know I said I wanted to be a tree Kami-sama… but not the most important tree in the play! I'm doomed…

…

Omake 2: Clueless

"BWAHAHAHAHA"

"Why are you laughing Kuukai?"

"I just saw a girl trip over her own feet. Wait you were there too didn't you see her?"

"Hmm… no I was thinking about chocolate."

"… But she was right in front of us… You saw her too right Nagi- wait a second where's Nagi?"

…

**Holy, that was long… even to read over… see you guys soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi people, are you all having a good holiday? So on with the next chapter.**

**Q&A:**

_**So... what's up with the cheese thing? What's the reference in it?  
**_**It's from the movie She's The Man, a modern remake of Twelfth Night. Viola is giving Duke advice on starting a conversation. He doesn't know what to say, so she says say anything, you could talk about cheese and then he asks her if she likes cheese. So that's the cheese thing.**

**Disclaimer: I Rubii don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Warning: Do not follow any love/friendship advice, Rubii has not been in any relationships and is just guessing everything.**

…

Chapter 4: Eight isn't Far from Seven

I looked down at the page and gulped. This is my next step, Step 7: Make Friends with Fujisaki Nagihiko. Hold on, I'm pretty sure Utau and Nagihiko are friends. Yes! I can just get Utau to introduce me to Nagihiko and it's all over! I look up to Utau with a glimmer in my eyes. This step is going to be easy!

"Ah-" I start to say before I'm interrupted by Utau.

"Oh yeah try to make friends with Nagi in your own right. As in don't bring my name up in the sentence or get me to say to Nagi 'hi this is Amu I think you two will be great friends.'"

"But-" I start to say but Utau cuts me off again. "Because you're trying to make friends, you should be doing this on your own."

"But you're already helping me make Ikuto Tsukiyomi fall in love with me."

"Touche."

"..."

"..."

"What no witty comeback?"

"I have none. Look when you get someone else to introduce you to someone else and you guys hit it off, you're always wondering whether or not they really like you or they're just nice to you because your friend introduced you. However if you do it on your own you know where you stand. Also this is a great way for you to get out of that stupid cool-and-spicy shell."

"Wow... And I thought you had no witty comeback."

"I make a humongous speech and all you can think about are comebacks? I give up. Just look at the book."

"Alright... fine. Where can I find Fugisaki Nagihiko?"

"It's all in the book."

I turn the page and on the next page I see a page covered in Nagihiko's details, pictures and timetable for school. I turned to stare at Utau, her expression changed to that of shocked when she saw my expression.

"Do you remember that conversation we had about stalking?" **(A/N: Check chapter 3.1)** I ask her in a monotone voice.

"Yes I do and no comment."

"So... should I get started?"

I start to get up and leave until i hear Utau call out, "Wait." She pauses and waits until I settle back down before speaking again. "Just one more thing, seeing as steps seven and eight are similar, you should do them at the same time." She says grinning happily.

I give Utau a blank look, "And I'd agree with you if I knew what the next step is."

There's silence. Utau stares at me with a look that says shouldn't-you-be-doing-something-right-now? I have no idea what she wants so I return her look with a confused expression. She drops her head and I hear her sigh, she mumbles something under her breath and looks up at me.

"This is the part where you open the book and look at the next step."

"Right I knew that." I said suppressing the need to laugh at my stupidity.

"Obviously" She mutters. I turn to glare at her.

I take the book out one more time and turn the page and on that page had the words in big black bold letters Step 8: Make Friends with Souma Kuukai.

"Wow, they are similar." I said in shock.

"I figured if you try to make friends with Nagi, you may as well make friends with Kuukai too."

"So why didn't you put it as one step?"

"And what? Call it Step 7: Make Friends with Ikuto's Friends? How gay does that sound?"

"Okay, okay. But you were the one who said to take it one step at a time."

"Well at your pace two at a time isn't really a problem..."

I glare at her. I look back down at the page, then look back at Utau, she gives me an expression that asks what I'm thinking, and I say "I bet you I can guess what's on the next page."

"Really?" she asks slightly surprised.

"Yeah, it's a stalker page about Kuukai." I say while Utau glares at me.

I flip the page and behold the page about Kuukai, I shove the book into Utau's face to prove that I'm right. She pushes the book away and rolls her eyes.

"Congratulations, you're officially psychic." She mutters sarcastically. "Anyway the aim is to make friends with Ikuto's friends so that they like you and not hate you. Also this way you'll be closer to Ikuto as you spend time with his friends and naturally they spend time with Ikuto..."

"Then I can get closer to him! Utau you're sometimes a genius!" I exclaim excitedly.

"Thank yo- Wait. Sometimes a genius?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sometimes it's on and off and usually off when you're doing homework and for some reason always on when you're annoying me with witty comebacks." I say to her all knowingly.

She glares at me. "Whatever just start making friends... which is going to take a while. Hinamori Amu, age sixteen and doesn't have any friends, only has admirers for a personality that doesn't exist." She mutters.

"Hey! I have one friend!" Utau stares me down, "who happens to live on the other side of the world..." I say in a small voice.

I hear her sigh.

...

It's weird. Never once in my life did I think I would be doing this. I always wait for people to speak to me, whether it be waiting patiently within their view or sitting down somewhere close to them (pretending to not notice them) and wait for them to approach me (which according to Utau is a form stalking.) Yet right after the first two subjects of the day I'm outside the 11th graders corridor waiting for Fugisaki Nagihiko to walk by. What's even more amazing is that Utau isn't around. That's right. I'm attempting to talk to Fugisaki Nagihiko without the help of Utau. (Though that's half impossible seeing as Utau has somehow placed a tracker on me and she knows what I'm doing at every moment.) Though as I wait for Nagihiko, Utau doesn't magically appear by my side and instead someone taps me on my shoulder.

I spin around and come face to face with a boy with spiky brown hair. It's that guy who laughed at me when I fell over. He also happens to be one of the Ikuto Tsukiyomi's friends, Souma Kuukai. The person I also have to befriend. I groaned internally it's going to be hard to make friends with him.

"Hey you're that girl who fell over the other day!" Kuukai says happily.

I felt the need to shoot myself. Why do I have to put up with this? I have to make friends with him too, but he only recognises me as the girl who fell over...

"My name's Hinamori Amu." I correct him.

"Well Amu do you wanna play ball?" He asks enthusiastically.

"Well actually I was looking of Fujisaki Nagihiko. Is he here?"

"Nah. He left to go somewhere."

"Okay, well then where can I find him?"

"I think he said something about the gardening club..." He said while trailing off, trying to remember what he had said.

"That's great. Thanks!" I say and run off. He looks dumbstruck for a while before shrugging and walking off in the other direction.

I rush over to the gardening club and standing before is the captain of the gardening club. Her name is Miyako a 12th grader and really nice, super eco friendly and loves plants a little too much...

"Did you want to join the gardening club?" She asks me sweetly.

I myself have never been a fan of joining clubs, so I shake my head towards her.

"No I was actually looking for Fujisaki Nagihiko. Someone told me I could find him here." I say to her.

"Hmm." She hums and tries to remember something. "Well he did come here for a few plants to take home. He says his parents love having vibrant exotic plants at their house. So I gave him some and told him to take care of them properly. Then he left, you just missed him." She says.

I felt like collapsing, I ran here to meet him, yet I just missed him. Just. Now I have to find him again, who knows where he is... Wait maybe Nagihiko mentioned something to Miyako-san about where he was going before he left.

"Well did he say where he was going before he left?" I ask.

"Hmm. I think he said something about the Japanese Dance Club... Maybe you sho-" she says before I cut her off.

"Great! Thank you!" I yell.

I start running towards the Japanese Dance Club before I hear a loud wait. I stop dead in my tracks and spin around to face Miyako-San, maybe she has something else to say about Nagihiko.

"Remember." She pauses, "to conserve energy! And use a lot less electricity before it's too late." She says ominously.

I almost fall over, after I regained my composure I yell to her that I'll remember. Then head off once again to the Japanese Dance Club.

I run through the corridors and almost bump into a few people. The Japanese Dance Club just so happens to be on the second floor, I run up one flight of stairs and stop at the door that says Japanese dance club. Outside the door I can hear traditional Japanese music coming through the cracks of the door and through the clouded window I see shadows of people dancing to the music.

I knock on the door and someone calls for me to come in, I open the door and there I see a group of males and females (more females than males though) in their full costume still dancing and pretending not to notice me. Then one stops dancing and approaches me.

"Are you here to join the club?" She asks.

"Actually, I'm here looking for someone..." I start to say.

"Oh. Well who is it?"

"Fujisaki Nagihiko has he been here?"

"Yes he was here a while ago, he was helping us practise. You know he's a professional right?" She says.

I gap in shock. I had no idea that he was an expert in Japanese dancing, wow I imagine he must be really good. I wonder if I could ever see him dance. Then I suddenly remember something from when I was young. I'm sitting on a park bench watching a small girl with purple hair tied up in a ponytail dancing really gracefully...

"Oh well thanks for your help." I say and start to leave, I sigh I'm going to have to find him again.

"Hold on, Nagihiko-kun said something about basketball. Maybe you'll find him at the basketball court." She says.

"Thank you so much." I say and exit the Japanese Dance Club and head for the basketball court.

I walk over to the basketball court, it isn't too far from Japanese Dance club. When I arrive at the basketball court I see a group of boys running from one end of the basketball court to the other chasing a round orange ball. The boys are starting to sweat from the running and from the benches I hear a squeal coming from a few girls when a guy takes off his shirt. I look up and one of the boys catches my eye and walks to where I am. I feel people glaring at the back of my head. It's the captain of the basketball team; right now I'm thankful he isn't shirtless otherwise the girls at the stand could very well rip me to shreds.

"Hey are you looking for someone?" He asks.

"Yeah I was wondering if Fujisaki Nagihiko was here. Someone said he might be here..." I say.

"Nah. Sorry you just missed him."

I felt like collapsing, this is the third time I miss him. I feel like ripping out my hair.

"Well did he say where he would be going?" I ask him.

"Nah sorry he just left after returning something to me."

"Oh. Well thanks for your help"

"Will you stay and watch?"

"Actually I have some things to do."

"Well if you have time come watch a match, okay?"

"Sure." I say and leave the basketball court.

...

I walk past the soccer field and see Kuukai playing soccer with the soccer team. I found a nearby bench and sat on in under the shade of the trees and watch Kuukai enthusiastically play. Why couldn't Nagihiko be like Kuukai? Easy to find, it's almost predictable where he will be, but no Nagihiko has to be someone who's all over the place and hard to find. I sigh and relax into the chair.

"Amu-chan?" A voice calls to me from behind.

I spin around and see Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko?" I ask.

"Hey, I've heard you've been looking for me." He says.

"Yeah I've been to the Gardening Club, Japanese Dance Club and the Basketball Club. You sure do get around a lot." I say and he laughs.

"Yeah I'm a bit busy during lunch." He says laughing nervously.

"So how did you know I was looking for you?"

"Oh I went back to the gardening clubto say thank you and Miyako-San said that a girl with pink hair was looking for me. So I figured it was you and she said that you were headed to the Japanese Dance, so I headed towards the Dance Club and found you sitting here." He explained.

"Oh. Well you found me." I say.

"So what did you want?" He asks and takes a seat next to me.

I feel a blush creep along my face, this is so embarrassing I have never asked anyone to be my friend before.

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to be friends?" I ask him nervously.

"Sure definitely. I'd love to be your friend." He says while smiling.

I smile back and get an image of the small girl again.

"Hey, you look really familiar... do I know you?" I ask.

"Uh what do you mean? Aren't we friends?" He asks nervously.

Whoops he probably thinks I'm crazy... I don't blame him I randomly spew out words that don't make sense.

"I mean have we met before when we were kids? You look really familiar to someone I once knew." I said trailing off.

"I don't think so... You may have confused me with my twin." He says nervously.

"Your twin?" I ask confused.

If Nagihiko had a twin then everybody will have known, I mean Nagihiko's really popular and if there was someone that looked like Nagihiko in the same year level with the same last name people would have noticed. But I've never heard of this before.

"Yeah I have an identical twin sister, her name's Nadeshiko. She also does Japanese dancing though she's currently overseas." He says.

Well that explains everything.

"Hmm maybe..." I say.

The person in my memory is a girl who looks Nagihiko's age and looks like him, maybe it was his sister Nadeshiko I try to think back to when she said her name, but all I remember is her mouth opening and closing inaudibly, why can't I remember who she is? There's an awkward silence between us, until someone slings his arms on Nagihiko's shoulders.

"Yo. Whatcha doing Nagi? Hogging Amu all to yourself?" A loud voice says to Nagihiko.

I turn to see the source of the voice and see Kuukai with a large grin.

"Nah, we're just talking." Nagihiko answers.

"Hmmm" Kuukai says while looking at me up and down.

I look at him confused, why iss he staring at me like that. Then a smile creeps onto his face. It isn't his signature grin and more like a smirk. I gulp, I don't like that look on his face...

"So... Amu... do you like sports?" He asks me.

I truthfully really hate sports more than anything. Heck I'd rather spend a week along with Utau then play sports... and I hate Utau. But being nice I said this instead, "Uh yeah..."

Kuukai takes a hold of my arm and I see Nagihiko shake his head in despair. Wait what's going on?

"Then... LET'S GO PLAY!!!" He yells with a glint in his eyes before dragging me along the sports field.

I scream in fright. Who knew Kuukai ran this fast, he takes me to the goals on the soccer field.

"Okay, you be goalie and try to block the balls I kick towards you." He says and runs to the centre of the soccer field.

Wait what? Goalie? He wants me to be goalie? I can't block a ball to save my life! I know I've been saying this really often lately... but DEAR KAMI-SAMA WHY ARE YOU PUTTING ME THROUGH THIS!? Suddenly a ball heads in my direction. I yell and dodge the ball, the ball hits the net and Kuukai scores a goal. He continues with this, each time I dodge instead of block and Kuukai continuously scores goals. Then he stops shooting.

"Uh... Amu you're supposed to block the balls, not dodge..."

"Yeah well I happen to be afraid of the ball."

Then I hear him laugh really loudly.

"Hey you'd be good at playing dodgeball." He yells at me.

He prepares to kick another ball. He shoots and it's headed towards me, I close my eyes and duck. I expect to hear the sound of the ball hitting the net, yet instead I hear someone else block the ball with their feet.

"Aw come on." I hear Kuukai moan.

I open one eye and see Nagihiko standing in front of me with the ball under his foot. While Kuukai yells how unfair it is that he appears out of nowhere. I smile to myself, Nagihiko just saved me.

"It's unfair that Amu doesn't know how to play is forced to play against you. So I'll be helping her, two on one!" He shouts to Kuukai.

"Fine, but I'm still going to kick your asses!" He yells back.

The match went on and intensified as time passed, especially since both Nagihiko and Kuukai are really competitive people. I realised I wasn't really doing anything, so I backed away from the goal and watched them play from a distance. They continued playing without them (they never really noticed) finally they stopped and noticed I stopped playing. They were going to give me punishment but figured I'd probably give up a third of the way and instead we sat down and relaxed.

"I think it's safe to say..." Kuukai started to say.

"What is?" I ask Kuukai.

"It's safe to say you're now officially my friend." He said with a big grin and gave me a big thumbs up.

"Yep!" I said happily.

Then we fist bumped. Today I made two new friends and also completed two steps, I internally said to myself Step 7: Make friends with Fujisaki Nagihiko and Step 8: Make Friends with Souma Kuukai, check.

...

"I'm amazed you didn't need my help." Utau says to me in a surprised voice.

I'm too happy that I made friends to be mad at Utau. Utau's sitting with me on the school's rooftop, discussing my attempts to make Ikuto Tsukiyomi fall in love with me.

"But I'm not sure if I'm more amazed that you making friends so quickly or the fact you finished two steps in one day compared to two steps in one week."

I felt the need to glare at Utau.

"Well that was easier than I thought, Nagihiko is really nice, sweet and gentle. Though Kuukai is a bit…" I say trailing off.

"Extreme, eccentric, oblivious, energetic, optimistic, loud and annoying?" Utau says listing off some of Kuukai's traits.

"Yeah… How do you put up with it?"

"That's a secret anyway do you want to look at the next step?"

"Nah I think I'll take a break from the whole thing, even if it's just for ten hours."

"Okay. But you won't be sleeping peacefully, instead all night long you'll be thinking what the next step is." She said trying to sound like a ghost, I emphasis the word trying. After all none knows what a ghost sounds like.

"As opposed to having a sleepless night thinking all night long how to accomplish the next step." I retort.

"Touche... damn I must be losing my touch, I've already let you score so many points today..."

"Eh. It was bound to happen." I say shrugging. I can feel her glare at me then I hear her sigh.

"Whatever, let's just go home." She says before leaving and leaving me behind.

I smiled. Today I was finally going to have a peaceful night, a night that I didn't need to spend thinking only about how I was going to score. Not that I didn't want to be with Ikuto Tsukiyomi, but now I'm going to be able to spend the rest of the day without the need to worry about anything. I walked back home with a skip in my step, yep today was satisfying.

...

Omake: Crush

Utau and I are on the rooftop just talking.

"You do realise he has a crush on you right?"

"Who?"

"The captain of the basketball team."

"What? As if."

"Didn't you hear him? He asked you to stay and watch, it means he likes you."

"I doubt that..."

I thought about it maybe he does like me I mean I was asking for Nagihiko yet he wanted me to watch him play. Wait a second...

"How did you know?"

"Well he was-"

"No. I mean how did you hear what I was saying to the basketball team captain. You weren't there... were you?"

Utau cleared her throat, "Well I was concerned and was just watching over you..."

"You are stalking me!"

…

**End**

**Thanks for reading, tell me if you liked the chapter or not by pressing the green review button. Really is it so hard to say a few comments? You took the time to read this story at least take the time to say if yo liked it or not, you could just say I like it, it's just that simple.**

**So for all those that don't know 11****th**** grader/ year 11 or people in their second last year of schooling well at least where I come from... Not sure about everywhere else. The easiest way to put this is that it's the grade you're supposed to be in when you're seventeen.**

**Now last chapter I said something awesome will happen if you review and that awesome thing is not a double chapter (give me time to edit.) But is instead a Shugo Chara Christmas special that has absolutely nothing to do with How to Make Ikuto Tsukiyomi Fall in Love with You, but everything to do with Shugo Chara. Check it out on my profile.**

**And as the French say Au Revoiur, until next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**One day a girl got yelled at by her mum and was banned from her room, sad but true. So she picked up a pen and workbook and started writing. Who is this girl? Well quite obviously me. What was she writing? If you guessed How to Make Ikuto Tsukiyomi Fall in Love with You Chapter 5... Then you guessed right! **

**Q&A:**

**Isn't Kukai's hair more of an orange color?  
Yes, yes it is. But I'm too lazy to write drown orangy-brown, plus brown is the basic colour of his hair so yeah.**

**Wanna know tho what's up with the play? What happened?  
Yay! Someone cares about the play! Unfortunately I can't reveal the next part of the play until a later date. Why? Because it's a major plot element thingy and if I say anything else it'll well spoil a lot. Yeah now you guys care more about the play. Ja ne.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Warnings: Same as last time do not follow any advice given. Stalking is not right little kiddies, unless you're in the FBI, Secret service etc...**

...

Chapter 5: Seating Arrangements

In every school you have a clique problem. The 'popular' kids sit at one table, the geeks sit with each other, otakus, sport people then further divided by the sport they play and so on. Now for those that are considered 'losers' (i.e have no friends) or people with no one to relate to, they just sort of hang around the place, whether they sit inside, outside, beside the oak tree or alone in the classroom. They're pretty much free to do what they want except you're usually bombarded by taunts and the occasional food. According to Utau I'm a popular loser, why because I have no friends but a whole load of admirers, who aren't trying to make friends with me. So therefore I'm a popular loser. Now you all are probably wondering why I'm talking about cliques, well for those that know about the book, How to Make Ikuto Tsukiyomi Fall in Love with You, this is my next step. Still have no idea what I'm talking about? Step 9: Sit at the Same Table as Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

...

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't as easy as it sounds?" I ask the girl sitting next to me who has blonde hair pulled into pigtails.

At this moment I happen to be looking at a peculiar book titled, How to Make Ikuto Tsukiyomi Fall in Love with You, turned to the page that has the ninth step, Step 9: Sit at the Same Table as Ikuto Tsukiyomi (Permanently!)

"Because of the clique problem." She says while checking out her nails.

"Clique problem?" I ask.

"Yes, on our table there's me, Nagi, Kuukai, Tadase and of course Ikuto. Now if you haven;t noticed we're a lot more popular than you are. Yes you have many followers and the reason why no one picks on you is because of that stupid 'cool and spicy' outer shell. But technically you're a loser because you have no friends." She says half answering my question and put quotation marks in the air when she said cool and spicy.

"You didn't actually explain the clique problem... and what do you mean by I'm a loser? I have friends!" I yell at her.

"Name five" She says coolly.

"Well... there's Rima, Tadase, Nagihiko and Kuukai." I say counting in my head.

"That's four. I need a fifth."

"Fine! I'm a loser. Happy?" I ask half annoyed.

"Yes I love hearing about your troubles." She says sarcastically.

"Anyway explain the clique problem better."

She glares at me muttering how I don't know anything. She grabs the book out of my hand and on the next page it opens up to reveal a map of the whole school's cafeteria seating arrangements on a double spread. I gap at the map, what does Utau do in her spare time? While she stares and smirks at me.

I look up to stare at her, "Ah-" I open my mouth to speak. Though I'm quickly interrupted by her, "One word about stalking and I'll gag you, tie you up in a black garbage bag and throw you into the sewage system or the river... ALIVE!" she says glaring intently at me. I quickly close my mouth.

"Anyway, as seen on the map of the school cafeteria. The people sitting at the table are separated into groups, depending on what they do. You have the sporty people further separated by the sport they play, music people also separated by their bands, artists, otakus, nerds, geeks, etc... Wait. Haven't you ever seen Mean Girls or High School Musical?" She asks suddenly realising that I may have heard of cliques.

"Yeah. I've seen those. I know what cliques are. I just want to know what the problem is. I mean our school is pretty integrated. Kuukai occasionally sits with the sporty people; Nagihiko frequently sits with the Japanese Dancing Club, basketball club and the gardening club; and Tadase. Well, he sits at a different table each day." I explain to Utau, who happens to have a blank look on her face that turns into a frown.

I hear her groan, "Here you say you don't know what cliques are. Yet you clearly know whta they are." She mutters.

"I said I know what cliques are. I just want to know what the problem is."

"The problem is, the fact that the table Ikuto sits at is considered the table for popular people. It's impossible to sit there. Not only do the other people hate you if you even try to go near the table, but they won't allow you to sit there even if Nagi, Kuukai, Tadase or I approve. Only if you're approved by Ikuto can you sit at that table." She explains to me. Well know I know what she means by problem.

"So... What you're saying is that I need become friends with Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Gotcha. Well I'm leaving." I say to her, I'm about to get up and leave until I hear a loud cry of no coming from Utau.

"What?" I ask slightly frustrated.

"What? Are you an idiot!? Don't you know the rules of dating?" She asks.

"Obviously not. What are the rules of dating oh fantastical master?"

She glares at me for a second before speaking. "Don't you know that it's impossible to date someone after you've made friends with them?"

"What? Since when?" I ask Utau, I've never heard of that rule before.

She groans again. It's starting to become a habit with her, "In all the movies and shoujo mangas. The main character has a best friend of the opposite gender. The best friend is in love with the main character while the main character instead loves someone else or vice versa. The main character and the one she/he likes usually get together leaving the friend to find someone else. The only exception to the rule is if the main character's love interest is the best friend. Very rare though and those don't really make good stories because you're mad that they both like each other and both have some sort of idea and you just wanna jump into the movie and yell how oblivious they are!" She roasred in frustration, yelling in frustration was mainly at the last part.

"So... basically I have to get Ikuto Tsukiyomi's acceptance while trying not to make friends with him? That's so not hard." I say sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Look. Because even I think this step is hard, so I'll help you." She says, reluctantly. She has a strict policy against helping me. I wonder how long it took her to come to this conclusion.

"Gee... Thanks Utaua. I can really feel your will to help me." I say fake thanking her.

"Whatever. Just go." Utau says, waving her hand shooing me off the school roof.

I stand up and walk towards the door. I look back and realise that Utau is still sitting down, back against the fence.

"Do you need me to pull you up?" I ask copying a mother's maternal voice.

She rolls her eyes, "No I'll be fine. I just want to stay here for a bit longer." She says.

"Alright... But the bell is going soon, you'll be late."

"Me late? I'm not late. Everyone else is simply early." She says acting like a queen.

I roll my eyes the exit the roof, not before seeing the shadow of a boy approach Utau. I have a huge urge to know who Utau is talking to and what about. But it's none of my business so I walk towards my classroom, wondering what Utau could be doing.

...

I'm sitting in my usual seat when I notice that something is wrong. Usually Tadase talks to me until the teacher comes. Today her isn't here, weird I saw him earlier today during maths... where could he be? Suddenly the door opens and I see Tadase walk in and sit in his seat. I want to walk over to him but just then the teacher waltz in and tells us to open our books. Throughout the whole lesson I wanted to know why Tadase is late. He's never late. The bell finally rings and I walk over to where Tadase is.

"Tadase-Kun, why were you late? You're never late to class." I ask him.

"Eh? I wasn't late. I came to class before the teacher did." He said whilst giving his brightest smile he could pull. **(A/N: Oh the shininess, he could put E.C to shame...)**

"I mean later than usual. Usually you're already sitting in your seat before I get here."

"Oh." He said thoughtfully, "Well I had a few things to take care of." He said smiling sweetly again, "Thanks for caring."

"No problem, anyway our next class is starting, we should probably go back to our seats. I say to him."

I start to heading back to my seat, before Tadase tells me to stop.

"Amu, can you meet me at the cafeteria during lunch today? After all it does have something to do with your next step." He says to me.

I look at him confused, how does he know about the book? I rack through my memories and remember that a Tadase and I became friends... because of that book. **(A/N: Chapter 2)**

"Sure. But how do you know what the step is?" I ask him, though the answer is obvious.

"Utau told me. Plus she gave me a note book on the steps. Remember to meet at the cafeteria at lunch." He said smiling and waving while walking back to his seat.

I sit back down at my seat. The lesson starts and I wait for the bell to ring, never in my life have I ever wanted to go to the cafeteria more than this day.

--Lunch--

I stared in awe, this is the first time I have ever set foot into the cafeteria. Since the beginning of the year of my high school I've just sat around the school or in my classroom, I never really found the need to sit at the cafeteria. I see people sitting at their own tables, conversing with their friends about their similar interests, about clothes, movies and food. I look around and Utau is right. The school is separated by groups, though that doesn't people from different groups don't talk with one another, I recognise the head of the basketball team talking to the head of music.

"Amu-Chan! Come sit here with us!" A voice calls out to me breaking me from my train of thoughts.

I turn to see who had called my name. It was Nagihiko. Today he was sitting with the gardening club and next to him is Tadase who's waving at me. I walk over to them and find a place to sit and set my lunch in front of me. I clasp my hands together closing my eyes and utter "Itadakimasu" under my breath and then open the lid to my bento.

"Wow Amu that looks great!"

I look up and see the captain of the gardening club. Naturally she'd be sitting at this table.

"My mum made it." I say to Miyako-San.

"That's nice. My mum's always busy 'supporting' the family. Anyway no one cares about my lifestyle. But I'm glad you sat with us today Amu." She said while smiling.

"Why?" I ask confusedly.

"Well Amu, we invited you here to sit here because Miyako-San has something 'cool' to show us." Nagihiko said, Tadase smiling in agreement. This has nothing to do with the ninth step... but it doesn't really matter, it's not as if the step is magically going to be completed in one day.

"What is it?"

"Ahh... Patience little one. Patience. After all patience is a virtue." Miyako-San said as if she were an hundred year old priest.

"Hmm... I was wondering where everyone was." A voice says from behind me.

Everyone turns around and we see Ikuto Tsukiyomi standing right behind us. He walks closer to our table and sits himself next to me. I feel my face flush red in embarrassment from him sitting so close to me. I feel Ikuto Tsukiyomi looking in my direction, I can't make eye contact with him in fear he sees my red face. I purposely look over my shoulder onto the other tables, and boy does the whole female population look mad. Every girl is glar- staring at the Gardening Clubs table, in either envy or anger. Wishing to be where I am or hating those that are sitting here. I hear someone laugh and I look up and MIyako-San has an evil smirk on her face. I don't like that look on her face and I pretend I never saw it.

"Hey. I thought you went to the infirmary to 'sleep'." Nagihiko says confused.

"Oh. I got bored." He said, "Plus it's lunch time... time to eat."

I hear Nagihiko sigh, something tells me this happens on a daily basis.

"So... You are?" Miyako-San asks pointing a finger at Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"Me? I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Miyako-San looks him up and down, eyeing every detail before her.

"Oh!" She exclaims, "Now I see why every girl has a crush on you!" Miyako-San says excitedly.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi gives Miyako-San a look of confusion,

"Look it doesn't matter, Anyway I was about to show everyone something awesome. Well until you interrupted." Miyako-San said mainly towards Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I felt mad at Miyako-San for treating Ikuto Tsukiyomi badly. Ikuto Tsukiyomi just shrugs.

"Well what is it?" A girl from the gardening club asks Miyako-San.

"Well you all know how my dad's a botanist right?"

Everyone nods their heads, but both Ikuto Tsukiyomi and I say no, at the same time. I feel myself blush again and I hear a soft snicker coming from Miyako-San.

"Well now you do. Anyway my dad was in the Naiba Desert studying the native plants..." Miyako-San continues her story of her dad's adventure in the Naiba desert.

I tune her out and concentrate on figuring out how to accomplish the next step, though sitting right next to him doesn't really help. All I can think about is being with him. I feel a hand touch my shoulder and I see Nagihiko. He whispers to me that Miyako-San wants to be a botanist like her father. (Though chances are she'll end up working in Greenpeace or the EPA.)

"So while he was in the Naiba Desert he sent me this!" She said excitedly, placing in front of us a plant. A wilted plant. Everyone but Ikuto Tsukiyomi and I Ohhed and Ahhed at the wilted plant.

"It's wilted." I say to Miyako-San expressionless.

"It's a welwitschia. They're supposed to look like that." She says half annoyed.

"Err... it's great." I say to Miyako-San, "Just the thing to brighten up your day." I mutter sarcastically so no one can hear me.

Well at least I thought no one can hear me, because next to me I hear Ikuto Tsukiyomi chuckle. I blush again, not only because he did actually hear me, but because he heard me say something embarrassing. I hear a sigh, I look up and see Miyako-San shaking her head.

"Why can't you appreciate the beauty of plants Amu? Maybe you need to join the Gardening Club."

"That's fine." I say to Miyako-San, "Lunch time is my food time."

I see Miyako-San glare at me, Nagihiko sighed and sweatdropped. Tadase just smiled and I hear Ikuto Tsukiyomi chuckle again, causing me to blush again. If Utau was here she'd comment how I just broke the world record of the amount of times a person blushed in a day.

"Aww..." Miyako-San whined.

"I'm sorry. I'm just too busy to commit to a club." I say while avoiding Miyako-San's eyes. If I make eye contact then we're going to have a stare down until someone loses. This would probably end in me losing, forcing me into the Gardening Club.

"Fine. Be like that." Miyako-San said pouting.

I sweatdropped.

"Listen, I've finished eating. I think I'm going to go now." I said.

I picked up my bento and left the cafeteria, Tadase and Nagihiko waving bye at me. While walking towards my classroom I hear someone following me. Every step I take he/she also takes, when I stop he/she also stops. It's probably Utau, she's dedicated her entire life to annoying me and stalking me, this way she manages to do both. I stop and spin around to my surprise I see Ikuto Tsukiyomi instead. He has a half smile half smirk on his face. I stare at him and blink. There's no way he could be following me. I look around and see people walking by, none that have stopped walking or looking t me.

"Have you been following me?" I ask him shyly, all my previous anger I had towards my stalker had faded in an instant.

"Actually the reason why I went to the cafeteria in the first place was to talk to you."

I could feel myself blush. Ikuto wanted to talk to me? What could he want from me?

"You see, during fourth period I got bored and I asked if I could go to the infirmary. The teacher let me go." I stared in shock. It was such an obvious way to get out of class. Why didn't I think of it before?

"Anyway, she told me that you usually sit by yourself during lunch and how it's a pity you've never really had someone to talk to during lunch." I felt the need to kill Utau. "Then she left. What she said got me thinking..." He paused.

What did Utau say? Why did she have to make me sound like a loser?

"You've recently made friends with Nagi, Kuukai and Tadase. So I thought maybe you'd like to join our table?" He asked.

I felt like crying, suddenly overcome by many different emotions, happiness, shock, joy, excitement. I didn't do anything and I've accomplished a step. Most shocking thing for me was not that Ikuto Tsukiyomi asked me to sit with him (it was bound to happen) but rather Utau's pity-trash talking actually worked. I wanted to run up to him and give him a big hug. But I still have me image. So I kept a straight face and answered Ikuto Tsukiyomi's question as calmly as I could.

"Yeah sure. I have no where better to sit." I said while shrugging.

I heard him chuckle.

"You could sit with the Gardening Club and their welwitschia."

I shuddered, Miyako-San was nice, but their enthusiasm for plants was a bit much. I saw him smile.

"Starting from tomorrow, you can sit with us. Yeah?" He asked putting his hand in front of himself inviting me to shake it.

I slowly took his hand to shake it.

"Deal." I said smiling.

Somehow or another I managed to complete the 9th Step: Sit at the Same Table as Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I managed to get closer to Ikuto, and amazingly it's all thanks to Utau's book; How to Make Ikuto Tsukiyomi Fall in Love with You. Maybe it's actually useful; I'll have to thank Utau one day. Though she's going to pay for making me sound like a loser, but that would have to be later. Now I'm just going to enjoy this moment I have with Ikuto Tsukiyomi. After all he is walking me back to my classroom.

...

The Next Day...

"Ba Ba Ba Ba Bum BAAAA!" Utau cheered as if she were playing the trumpet.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but... I'm so proud of you!" Utau said happily.

"And I can't believe I'm saying this... Thank you so much!" I say to Utau. If this were like a normal friendship scene we'd be hugging. Too bad we're not friends.

"See my book is helpful!"

"Yeah yeah yeah." I admitted to Utau, though annoyed, "I thought I was supposed to do the steps without your help." I say to Utau.

"Well that step is ridiculously hard. Plus I get to embarrass you in front of Ikuto. Meaning it's like an exchange. Because I help you complete a step you have to do something in compensation to even the amount of steps you've done."

"... Because that was totally running through your mind when you told Ikuto Tsukiyomi that I had no one to sit with during lunch."

"Urgh... It doesn't matter. Just appreciate the fact that I helped you this one time."

"Fine. Anyway Utau I have something I need to say."

"What is it?"

"As great as your book is... I think there are flaws."

"What?" She asked, angry that I had insulted her.

"For instance. You're missing a few steps, i.e Make Friends with Hotori Tadase. I mean he is technically one of Ikuto Tsukiyomi's friends. Also it would be nice if you gave a bit of an explanation of what you should do with a step. Like for instance Step 2: Get Utau's Acceptance, explain why this step is necessary." I paused when I saw that Utau had hung her head he face covered in shadows from her long fringe and bangs covering her eyes. She couldn't have given up right? Utau and giving up weren't made to be in the one sentence. Something was wrong.

"Utau?"I ask nervously.

She didn't reply and felt more and more nervous as the seconds went by.

"Fine" She finally utters.

"What?"

"Fine!" She yells, "If you think there is so many flaws." She pauses for a second, "THEN THIS BOOK IS GOING UNDER MAINTENENCE!"

...

End

...

**This is what I've learnt from reading Manga's,**

**At lunch people usually eat lunch at their classrooms**

**They usually bring their own bento's**

**Teachers move around students stay in the one classroom (except for gym and home eco...)**

**Elementary is for 6 years, then middle is for 3 years and high is for 3 years.**

**So pretty much I've stuffed up the Japanese schooling system. But who cares this is Fanfiction in MY imaginary school they follow MY rules.**

**Well people... thank you all for your really awesome reviews! You guys make me so happy. So this is the last chapter for the year. It amazing what I mange to do during the holidays. Also next year is the start of Shugo Chara! Encore! Excited for 2010 minus the fact I have end of year exam that decides what Uni I goes to...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Before we begin I need to ask something... would you prefer this story to be in third person or from Amu's point of view and occasionally switches to other people's point of view? Also I apologise for not updating in a while... I got caught up in life... No actually I had to read two 300 page books in a week... Also this chapter was really hard to write. The words just didn't flow right...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or the future series Shugo Chara! Encore!... P-Pit does...**

...

_Chap Recap:_

"_Starting from tomorrow, you can sit with us"_

"_Fine! If you think there are so many flaws..." _

"_THEN THIS BOOK IS GOING UNDER MAINTENENCE!"_

...

Chapter 6: Maintenance and Transition

...

I started at Utau who started right back at me.

"You're not serious are you?" I asked.

"Yes I am. If you think that there's not information and missing a few steps then I'm going to upgrade it to your liking." She said glaring at me.

I was not expecting her to say that. I was expecting her to say live with it or something along the lines of figure it out yourself. Utau isn't one to give up without a fight. She'll nag and nag and nag until you give up and she's the winner, and if by some random miracle you are right she'll just say to live with her mistakes. It's surprising to see her give up and admit that she's wrong. She's as stubborn as a mule and impossible to move like a mountain. It's not in her nature and upbringing to give up, so it's surprising and just a bit refreshing to see her give up and admit she's wrong.

"Umm... Okay... great... have fun"

"I will."

We both just stood there staring at each other. Waiting for the other to say something, I want to ask Utau so many things but the words aren't coming out of my mouth. So I just stand here waiting for Utau to say something first, but she says nothing and we continue to stand there. If someone was to walk by at this moment they'd probably think that we're having a staring competition.

"Well... Hand it over." Utau says stretching her hand out.

"What?" I ask confusedly. What does she want from me?

"The book." She says as if it's the most obvious thing ever and it probably is. "How am I supposed to update the only copy of 'How to Make Ikuto Tsukiyomi Fall in Love with You' if you keep hanging onto it?"

"Right" I say nervously, I reach my hand into my bag and pull out the book. I stare at the cover, I remember when I first got it, an accidental meeting with Utau. It's already been with me for a few weeks. It seems weird to let go of it now.

I reluctantly hand the book over to Utau. She grabs the book out of my hands and places it in her bag. She walks over to the door and places a hand on the handle. She pauses for a second then turns around to face me.

"I'll have the book finished in a few days. You have nothing to worry about." She says.

She opens the door and walks away, the door closes behind her. Nothing to worry about. Just like he said all those years ago...

_A small hand from inside the darkness is reaching towards me._

"_You have nothing to worry about..."_

_I grab the hand and enter the darkness._

...

Utau's POV...

I walk down the stairs to my classroom. A take my normal seat right at the back. No one talks to me if I seclude myself from everyone, which I'm grateful for. All those people pretending to be nice and like me. Just to get nearer to those four. Being my brother's sister can be quite tiresome, though I still love him.

The door opens and in enters my English teacher, the meanest man alive. Just because he studied in America does not make him superior than everyone else. He hates my guts out and doesn't bother trying to hide it, only because I got a perfect score on his 'unpassable' test (one of the many perks of travelling overseas every now and then.) The class scramble to their seats before he can give someone detention. He smirks in satisfaction, total control of the class. I ignore him and pull out my notebook, and start writing.

Damn that stupid blob of pink. How dare she make me rewrite the book, after all the effort I spent in making this book and she doesn't appreciate it and just points out what mistakes I make and shoving them right in my face. But unfortunately she's right. I did miss the step about making friends with Hotori Tadase. After all it says to make friends with Nagi, Kuukai and I but nothing about Tadase. Though I never really remembered putting that step in because this book was made for-

A piece of scrunched up paper on the ground catches my eye. I look around and see my neighbour giving me the thumbs up. I look up at the board, sensei is currently tormenting a student in the front row for not being about to pronounce irony. I 'accidently' drop my pencil and reach down to pick it up. I open the paper inside people had scribbled many different comments, each sentence had a different colour and was writing style is different to the one next to it.

'_Did you hear Cool and spicy Hinamori Amu was admitted to the popular table?'_

'_No way! I've been trying for ages!'_

'_So not fair'_

'_But she is quite popular'_

'_I guess'_

'_Hey do you think the rest know or did Tsukiyomi Ikuto do it on a whim?'_

'_I heard he was threatened'_

'_And blackmailed'_

I stared at the paper in disgust. All they know is how to start rumours and talk about others behind their backs. I stare in annoyance at the paper and suddenly another scrunched up paper rolls towards me. I don't care about the teacher seeing me and I lean forwards to pick it up.

'_I was given the paper a while ago. I thought you'd want to read it. Not because you like rumours but because now she's on your table and well I thought that you should have a heads up and help her.'_

I turn and face my neighbour and smile towards him. I turn back to my table and rip the piece of into millions of small pieces, making the paper ineligible to read. Amu is going to have a rough time today at lunch.

...

Amu's POV...

It's weird. Weird not knowing that the book is safe with me. I can't calm myself down. What if Utau never returns the book to me? What if she says that I'm not fit to have the book and it's all for a laugh? Why didn't a read the book over before? There's so many things I regret, why am I like this? I act like I don't care yet in reality I'm scared. Scared that everyone will turn their backs on me and leave me by myself. Wait what am I thinking? I want to change but with these thoughts I won't.

I shake my head. Clear your head from these stupid thoughts Amu. She gave you the book why would she take it away? Think positive, think yesterday. Yesterday, Ikuto Tsukiyomi had agreed to let me sit at his table. For the rest of the day I was in high spirits. I can't believe that Ikuto Tsukiyomi has agreed in allowing me sit at his table. All last night I thought about was sitting next to him and talking. A stupid grin formed on my face and I quickly changed back to normal face. I look around the room to make sure no one saw my instant change. Everyone is concentrated in passing notes and isn't even looking at me, until I met Tadase's eye. He was smiling at me. I quickly turned away pretending it never happened.

Four periods passed both quickly and also slowly, slowly having to wait for lunch so I could spend it near Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Time passed quickly, because suddenly the maths teacher fainted, in his hand holding a note. In the end we were allowed free time. Everybody formed into small groups talking about the latest gossip occasionally taking suspicious glances towards me. I take out my bento and head off towards the cafeteria with a skip in my step. Though the way there I couldn't but help feel that someone was watching me.

I walk into the cafeteria, I see Tadase, Kuukai, Nagihiko and Utau sitting at their table chatting. The table I'm now allowed to sit at after a weird turn of events. Kuukai looks up and catches my eyes, he stands straight up and starts waving like there's no tomorrow and motions for me to sit with them. I wave a hand back at Kuukai and start heading towards their table. After Kuukai's display Tadase, Nagihiko and Utau also look up and see me. Though they're not the only ones who saw it and suddenly all the eyes in the cafeteria are fixed onto me, each one of them wondering why Kuukai would pay attention to me.

I ignore them and continue walking. Then it started. The whispers started, they were speaking softly so that I couldn't hear them, though I could sometimes hear a few sentences.

"_Did you hear? SHE was allowed to sit with Tsukiyomi-Sama" _Detest

"_So not fair, Why did SHE get in?"_ Jealousy

"_I heard she black mailed them. I mean why else could she be spending so much time with..." _Anger

"_Nah I heard she slept with him" _Disgust

I could hear my heart thumping, the blood rushing to my head. My vision is distorting the whole cafeteria started to spin. My breaths becoming heavier and uneven. Hyperventilation. My hearing heightened the whispers were becoming louder and mocking laughter. Only one thing is going through my head right now, run.

...

Utau's POV...

I've finished all my homework and yet here I am still writing frantically. I glance at my clock, It's two in the morning. But I'm so close to finishing. Must. Persevere. So. Close. To. Finishing. I finish the last word and collapse onto the table, giving myself a minute of rest. I hear a knock on the door and before I say come in Ikuto walks in.

"Utau. What are you doing?"

"Work."

"Homework?"

"I said work." Usually I don't talk back to Ikuto, it's just that I'm so sleep deprived that I'm lashing out on whoever I see. Must remember to apologise.

"... So you've finished your homework but you're up doing whatever?" He asks.

"I'm almost done. Just give me five minutes." I moan. I'mm too tired to do anything, but I have to finish this.

"No."

He walks over to my chair and drags me off the chair, across my room and onto my bed. He warps me tightly around with my favourite blanket.

"Look, we may be living by ourselves. But you still need some sleep." He says. I hear the concern in his voice and I comply. I don't need him to worry about me more than he already does.

Who says I need a motherly figure? Ikuto is close enough to a real mum. I make myself comfortable in my bed and Ikuto kisses my forehead.

"Goodnight." He says while turning the light off and closing the door.

"Thanks" I murmur.

Once I hear that he's gone to his own bedroom and has turned the light off. I quietly climb out of bed and finish the book. Sorry Ikuto, but I need to finish this after all it's all for you.

...

Amu's POV...

"Here Amu..." A voice says to me.

I lift my head up from between my knees and arms. I curled myself into a small ball to hide myself, despite how futile it all is. I look up and see Utau her eyes are surrounded by thick black rings, eyelids drooping. A sign that she lacks sleep, she couldn't have spent the night finishing this for me?

"It's done."

In her hand is the book. I slowly reach up and grab the book. I touch it and wave of relief rushes through me. I take the book back and hold it close to my heart. Being near this book makes me feel closer to Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Holding this book so closely makes me feel as if I'm with Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"Okay... Quit making out with the book and thank me."

I glare at her.

"Because of that comment I'm going to thank you."

"Whatever." There's silence and is quickly filled by Utau's voice. "Aren't you going to look at the changes?"

"Nah. I'll do it at home when I have time."

"Fair enough. Anyway why are sitting here? You should be sitting with Ikuto. I mean I spent so long making sure that you'll sit with Ikuto and you're spending that time here?" She asks annoyed.

"Well, everywhere I go, everyone gives me dirty looks as if I've done something bad. Also every time I walk by someone I hear whispers, that I'm a blackmailer or that I slept with someone. Even though I keep my act up I still feel horrible inside. I can't stand being there."

"Amu... That's the point of rumours. To make you feel bad and horrible inside."

"Thanks Utau." I mutter.

"What I mean is that. They want you to feel horrible, when they should be the ones to feel bad. They talk bad about others with caring how others feel. They're the ones that should feel bad. So I want you to hold your head up high and act like you don't care a single thing that they say. Then their words don't have any effect on you and they'll be in shock. Also who cares what people think about you. You, you're at the top sitting with Ikuto while they're at the bottom... Jealous. You have nothing to worry about."

It's that sentence again, 'you have nothing to worry about.'

I stare at Utau. She has a good point. It's no wonder she's named the Comeback Queen.

Utau stares at me impatiently, tapping her feet.

"Well are you coming?" She asks agitated.

"Can't be bothered."

I look out towards the scenery noting the many trees and houses in the distant. When suddenly I feel a tight grip on my arm. I look up and see Utau grabbing onto my arm with a murderous look on her face. I gulp. She suddenly bursts in full speed dragging me along.

"Wait! What do I do with the book?"

She stops running for a second. Grabs the book, places it in her bag and hands me her bag. Then she runs off at full speed, leaving me flailing behind her. She stops in front of the cafeteria and motions me inside. I walk in and all eyes are turned on me. Then the whispers start again, from the back all the way to the front.

"Ignore them." I hear Utau whisper behind me.

I shake my head slightly and walk over to Ikuto Tsukiyomi's table. I find a seat and sit down, Utau sits right next to me.

I hear a loud voice, "Nice to see you again Amu!"

I look up and see Kuukai grinning right at me I smile nervously back at him.

"Hey you're scaring her." Nagihiko says to Kuukai.

"I'm not scared."

"See I'm not scary." Kuukai retorts.

The cafeteria has returned to its lively pace. People are talking and eating with their friends, though occasionally some people's eyes glance our way many filled with jealousy, hate and anger. I shrink lower in my seat. I look up and see Utau minding her own business eating her lunch a notebook opened next to her. Tadase, Kuukai and Nagihiko are arguing about something they saw on T.V. I look at Ikuto Tsukiyomi and catch him staring at me, eyes filled with concern. Suddenly he stands up, I move back a bit from the shock, Kuukai, Tadase and Nagihiko stop bickering and look up at Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Utau casually looks up at her brother. The whole cafeteria turns silent all staring at Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

He opens his mouth and starts to speak, "Recently there've been some rumours about a certain girl. Let me make this clear. One. She did not threaten or black mail anyone I let her sit here at my own freewill. Two. From what my sister's told me she's not someone who goes around sleeping with people and I don't either. Three. You should all be ashamed of yourselves, going around talking bad about others when you yourselves know nothing about her. I'm disappointed to be at this school."

He sat down and the whole cafeteria had fallen silent, surely they were thinking about what they had said about me or were going to.

"Hinamori" A voice calls to me.

I spin and look at Ikuto Tsukiyomi, on his face is a soft smile. I look around at everyone else they're all staring at me. I feel nervous from having everyone stare at me and I squirm in my seat.

"Hinamori. We'd like to formally invite you to our table." Ikuto Tsukiyomi says with a smile.

It's like Utau says who cares what people think about you, you're at the top while they're at the bottom... Jealous. I smile back in content.

"Thank you."

...

Omake: Note Passing

All today class people are passing notes. They think I don't know. But I know everything. I see every pass and pick up, after it's the teachers job to pick out the naughty students from the good. The only two who aren't are Himamori* Amu and Hotori Tadase, though Himamori happens to be looking out the window. Why is there only one good student left in the school?

I paper rolls my way and a girl at the back gasps. I grin, finally I can catch a student. The girl has her eyes closed. I bet she's praying that I haven't noticed it. I pick it up and open the paper. The rest of the class is dead silent and watching intently (why can't they do this when I'm teaching?) I look down at the paper and read it out loud.

'_I don't understand.'_

'_What?'_

So far so good, those two will be in trouble for sure. I read a head and I start to pale.

'_My p***** is heavier than usual and I'm l****** a lot.'_

'_I know a good brand for some p*** and t******.'_

'_Really? Can I borrow one lat-'_

Black.

After the teacher fainted, he was admitted into hospital and Amu and Tadase had a sub for maths. The teacher who fainted had to go through therapy from the trauma and didn't return to school until three days later, who had vowed never to read a note again.

End

...

***I know her name is Hinamori, It's joke from the series. Himamori means leisure time.**

**Is it me or has the genre changed a bit? I swear it's gone more serious then when I first started writing... Oh well, just a hint for later but this story is going to get more serious especially when we go to Ikuto's past... and I'm giving a lot away... again.**

**Also I'm looking for a beta reader. Just to find grammatical errors and places that don't really flow well and they say it's easier for others to find mistakes than yourself. Yes it means that you can read the story before others. Though I'm gonna be strict about it, I live in Australia... English is my first language. So yeah guess how high my standards are.**

**Anyway... please review! Sending reviews is sending support to me and it gives me the will to write my stories! So yeah that's this week's excu- reason for making you guys review.**

**Rubii**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay here's the next chapter of How to Make Ikuto Tsukiyomi Fall in Love with You... I don't have much to say so on to...**

**Q&A Time:**

_**Does Kuukai like Amu?**_**  
As a friend yes. As a lover? Probably No. I always saw Kuukai as Amu's older brother so there probably won't be any romantic developments between those two. Though that doesn't mean they won't get closer. Besides too many people already like Amu ()... I need someone who doesn't to balance out the story.**

_**What did the note say and who wrote it?**_**  
... This is sooo awkward if you're not female or haven't filled certain requirements... So sorry I'm gonna have to avoid this question... If you really need to know just PM me...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not awesome enough to own Shugo Chara.**

...

Chapter 7: the Mysterious Case of Missing Desserts: Suspect

...

"I don't get it."

"Neither do I."

There are whispers within the cafeteria walls. Rumours, something terrible was happening throughout the school. After yesterday I'd learnt how to ignore rumours, they were usually about someone and would probably ruin a person's reputation. I really didn't care about them, Utau on the other hand... Had her notebook open and was listening intently to everyone's conversations. She's the Rumour Queen, she knows every single rumour running through the school, who started them, when they started and whether they were true or not. I told her to quit her dream to be a singer and be an investigative journalist instead, she glared at me, she wants to be a singer.

These rumours were probably about me, as usual. There's a rumour flying around that my mum was a writer for vogue magazine and my dad was the photographer and that's how they met. I never denied nor confirmed the rumours and Utau didn't bother explaining it was fake. So everyone in the school doesn't know who my parents are, I plan to keep it this way. I'm the centre around many rumours because I don't usually say much. (Utau says I take up around one third of her rumour notebook, most of which are fake she added.) These rumours are probably about how I managed to find a permanent seat at the 'popular table.'

I sighed and I heard a soft evil laugh beside me. I turned to look at Utau, she had an evil glint in her eyes. I sighed again, she probably found some new juicy rumours.

"Hey guys listen to this." Utau said with an evil smile.

I heard Nagihiko sigh, "Another rumour? Who's it about this time?"

Nagihiko being 'friends' with Utau since he became friends with her brother Ikuto Tsukiyomi, has heard nearly every single rumour that goes around the school. He told me that he was glad, really glad that Utau didn't always sit here otherwise he would be stuck hearing rumours all lunch time. See nobody likes Utau's stalkerish tendencies.

Utau tsked at Nagihiko, raising a finger and moving it from side to side."Not who, but what." She said with an eviler smile than before. (Only with Utau is that possible...)

"What... Is that even possible?" Kuukai asked.

"With Utau anything is possible." I muttered sarcastically.

Utau shot me a glare and everyone else snickered at Utau.

"Anyway, I think everyone would be interested about this." She said.

"Really now?" A deep voice asked Utau.

"Yeah, especially you Ikuto."

"Then please do explain." Ikuto said allowing her to continue.

"Hold onto your pudding cups, and I mean it hold on to them. Because recently around the school someone has stealing everyone's desserts."

"You're kidding me right?" I asked Utau, who in their right mind would steal desserts.

"Nope, desserts have been reported missing all over the school and turning up empty in mysterious locations. Weird right?"

"Because when you steal desserts you're totally not going to eat them." I said.

"Damn it Amu! This is a really serious issue!" Utau yelled at me slamming her palm against the table, I never knew Utau cared so much about her desserts, "If desserts are missing then the school will stop selling desserts so that the dessert thief can't steal any, and that means no sugar break!"

"Can't you just wait until you get home?" I asked Utau.

Utau glared at me more intense than usual.

"Fine, ignoring the whole dessert problem, stealing is a very big offence."She paused to nod her head, "Especially if it's the stealing of desserts!" Utau said dramatising the sentence.

"Okay, okay, desserts are very important... Do you have any leads?" I asked her, knowing the Rumour Queen she probably has a few leads.

"Unfortunately no. No one has any idea who could be stealing them. This person's really tricky, it's slipped through many traps and no one has actually physically seen the desserts being stolen. They turn their head from the dessert for one second and poof it's gone."

"Poof it's gone?"

"Ignore my choice of words."

"Well, this is a problem. Especially with the bake sale coming up soon." Nagihiko said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

"Hey you're right! If we don't find the offender soon... then they may have to cancel the bake sale!" Kuukai exclaimed.

"You're right! Wait we?" Nagihiko asked Kuukai.

"Yeah... we! We can do this! Especially with the Rumour Queen on our side!" Kuukai said enthusiastically.

"Rumour Queen? That's my nickname, Rumour Queen?" Utau asked angrily.

"Well you do know every rumour in the school..." Kuukai started to say.

"That doesn't mean you get to make up a nickname for me." Utau said madder.

"Well it's your own fault for knowing so many rumours."

They continued yelling at each other, Nagihiko and Tadase trying to break them up, though failing miserably. I sighed and heard a soft chuckle. I looked up and saw Ikuto Tsukiyomi chuckling. He saw me and stopped laughing.

"This is interesting, isn't Amu?" He said to me with a smile.

I felt myself blush, Ikuto Tsukiyomi was talking to me.

"I guess." I answered in a shy voice.

...

Once again I'm standing in the hallway, wearing a brown trench coat and dark black sunglasses, inside, with Utau... stalking or as Utau likes to call it... information gathering(!)

"Is this really necessary?" I ask Utau.

"Yes. It's to get into the detective mood." She snaps at me.

I turn my hand into the shape of a gun and imitate killing myself with a gun, sound effects included.

"I saw that." She said glaring at me.

Ignored her glare and continued to look around the hallway, looking for nonexistent clues to lead us to the dessert thief. I sighed to myself, why am I always stuck with Utau? Isn't there one moment in my life that I can spend away from Utau?

After Utau had that us about the dessert thief, they decided that we should look for clues as to who the dessert thief. They decided to spilt us into three groups of two. For some reason they decided that girls should be in one group, much to my and Utau's dismay. Then Nagihiko and Kuukai put themselves into one pair. Leaving Ikuto Tsukiyomi with Tadase, as much as I like Tadase I'm still really jealous he's allowed to spend one on one time with Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

So we left the cafeteria each group taking a different section of the school. Kuukai and Nagihiko being familiar with the sports group were to inspect and interview those outside. Utau and I were given the west wing, seeing as we're both in the tenth grade and the Year Ten area is in the west wing. Tadase and Ikuto Tsukiyomi were left with the east wing.

"So I still don't get what we're doing and where you got these outfits from." I said wondering how Utau managed to produce the trench coats. She offered everyone else some but they refused. However poor me being stuck with Utau means that I have to wear it or she'll force it on me.

"We're investigating." She snapped.

Utau's in a really bad mood today.

"Right, because the dessert thief is totally going to appear out of thin air in front of us." I mutter sarcastically.

She shot me a glare and crept her way through the hallway earning many glances from the people around us. I just followed her walking slowly from place A to place B. When I caught up to her current hiding place she'll sigh and mutter how I am never in the spirit of things. I roll my eyes and watch Utau play detective, despite her looks and age she has the mentality of a five year old.

She continued to creep through the hallways and occasionally stopped to interview people on their thoughts on the dessert thief and if they had any information on him or her.

"So... are you a victim?"

"No... not yet. I'm really afraid to bring my mum's freshly baked cookies to school. After all the dessert thief is out there, lurking somewhere striking fear into our hearts."

"I see, I see" Utau said nodding her head thoughtfully and wrote down what she just discovered on the notepad in her hand.

She continued writing and I took the opportunity to sneak away. I moved slowly away from Utau and when I could no longer see her I took of the ridiculous trench coat and glasses. I threw them away and started run off, far, far away from Utau. Well at least until I bumped into someone. The force threw us both backwards and we landed on our backs. I slowly got up groaning from the pain, the person I crashed into is doing the same thing.

We both sit up straight and I open my eyes. In front of me is a fifteen year old girl with light brown hair pulled into pigtails each pigtail is tied with a big red ribbon made to look like a bow.

"Ow! Why did you run into Yaya?" Yaya asked.

She talks in the third person. If Utau has the mentality of a five year old then she'll have the mentality of a three year old.

"Why did you run into me?" I shot back.

She gasped and suddenly her lip trembled and tears started to form in her eyes. Soon she started wailing tears flowing out like a leaking water pipe. I take back what I said earlier, she has the mentality of a one year old.

"Hey. Um don't cry. It's not your fault." I said. What am I supposed to do? A fifteen year old is crying like a baby.

She instantly stopped crying and grabbed onto my hands and her pushed her face close to mine, eyes sparkling as if Christmas had some early.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Uh yeah..."

"YAY!" She cheered, jumping up and pumping her fist into the air.

She changed from crying to happy in a second. This girl is scary.

"Anyway. My name is Yuiki Yaya, 9th Year, class 3-1." Yaya said.

"Uh... Hinamori Amu, 10th grade, class 4-2."

"You're Hinamori Amu!? You're like really famous! Hinamori Amu, the girl who stood against hundreds of fan girls and survived!" She said, her eyes starting to sparkle again.

I sweat dropped and watched as Yaya ramble on about how I'm her hero. Never thought it would ever happen.

"Anyway can I call you Amu-Chi?"

"Uh sure don't see why not."

"YAY! Now we're friends!" She cheered again.

I sighed to myself. Anything can make this girl happy. Suddenly something latched onto my left arm and felt weight on my left side. I turn my head and see Yaya clutching my left arm, pointing in front of us.

"As friends... what do you want to do first?" She asked, sparkles in her eyes again.

She definitely needs to tone down on the enthusiasm.

"Uh... what do you want to do?" I ask.

"So kind! Letting me chose!" She said, and though I thought impossible her eyes were sparkling even more.

I sweat dropped again. She asked in the first place what I wanted to do. Suddenly Yaya's sparkling aura was overwhelmed by a darker eviler aura. I gulped to myself, I know this aura anywhere...

"Hinamori Amu... How dare you run away from me? And where's your trench coat and sun glasses?" Utau said menacingly, her hand grasping onto my shoulder.

I felt like crying, if I didn't get away from her anytime soon then I'll be killed by her. I felt the weight on my left arm disappear. I look towards Yaya, she's now facing Utau and her sparkling eyes were replaced by a sharp glare.

"Amu-Chi was with me first. How dare you interrupt us?" She said with as much intensity as Utau.

Utau gave Yaya a funny look then smirked her evil smirk. She isn't going to back away from a challenge.

"Excuse me, I happened to be with Amu before you were. In fact we were working on something before she ran away." Utau said and shot me a glare.

"Well if she ran away it means she doesn't want to spend time with you. She agreed to go with me so hah!"

They continued with their glaring. Never in my life did I think I would be fought over between two girls. Last time I was fought over was when my cousins came over for Christmas and my two older girl cousins decided they both wanted to play dolly with me. I managed to crawl away before they realised they could work together. In the end they found me and I prodded and poked with cosmetics until they turned me into a clown.

"Hey guys we found some clues!" A voice called.

I turned around and saw Nagihiko and Kuukai running towards us waving around a piece of paper. Yaya and Utau momentarily stopped their glaring competition and aimed their stares towards Nagihiko and Kuukai, the stares seemed to say interrupt-us-and-I'll-kill-you. They stopped running and slinked away from their view and walked towards me.

"What happened?"

"Long story." I sighed. "So what did you find?"

"Well It seems like the Dessert Thief has no sense of being environmentally friendly. All the containers for stuff like pudding cups were found lying on the ground."

"Then we can rule members of the Environmental Club and the Gardening Club."

"Or maybe, by being environmentally unfriendly they can have an alibi. I mean how many people would suspect those two groups if they found the containers on the ground?" Kuukai asked.

The three of us stood silently thinking about what Kuukai just said.

"Nah." The three of us said simultaneously. "They're too environmentally friendly, they would rather kill themselves before they throw something on the ground." Nagihiko stated. "Or place a recyclable into a rubbish bin." I added.

"I think it's safe to also rule out the Cooking Club." Nagihiko added thoughtfully.

"Why?" Kuukai and I asked Nagihiko.

"Well they have full access to the kitchen anytime before, during and after school. They can make sweets at anytime. They have no need to steal others, also your own hard work tastes better than those made by factories." Nagihiko reasoned.

"True... But still that leaves majority of the school left."

"Also from what we found out, it seems that after stealing the desserts the thief will instantly eat them after a safe enough distance. Also it's always outside or the school rooftop." Nagihiko said.

"Wow. How did you find all of this information?" I asked, surprised they managed to find all this out. All Utau and I have been doing is playing detective and running away.

"Well it's all from the trash really, they're clustered together and the rubbish is always outside." Nagihiko said. "Kinda like how scientists know so much about a dinosaurs lifestyle and food from their fossilised poo." Kuukai added.

"That was unnecessary."

"Well it's true."

Then Nagihiko and Kuukai started to bicker.

"This is where you guys are." A voice said directed towards us.

Nagihiko and Kuukai stopped fighting to see who it is. I also looked to see who it is, my heart skipped a beat. There walking towards us is Tadase and Ikuto Tsukiyomi who looked so handsome, the sun illuminating his face making him look like a God. It took all of my will not the drool or faint.

"We've been looking all over for you guys." Ikuto Tsukiyomi said.

"We have information about the dessert thief." Tadase added.

"Hm. Ikuto it better not be the same as ours." Kuukai teased.

"Doubt it."

I groaned, "Why do you guys have so much information? All Utau's been doing is making us play detective."

"That's because she has the mentality of a five year old." The four of them answered.

"IKUTO!" A loud girly screech came from where Yaya and Utau are.

We all turned to look at them and a rush of yellow and brown latched herself onto Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I caught Yaya's eye and she gave me a look of confusions she started to walk over to where we are.

"Uwahh! I missed you so much." She said snuggling herself into Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Even though I know that Utau is Ikuto Tsukiyomi's sister, I still felt annoyed that Utau is latching herself onto Ikuto Tsukiyomi like that.

"Pfft. OOC much." Kuukai laughed at Utau.

She let go of Ikuto Tsukiyomi and started to yell at Kuukai.

"Anyway back to business." Ikuto Tsukiyomi said while dusting himself.

"We decided to make a statistic of the desserts lost and when." Tadase started to say, "We found that they thief steals a variety of them a first then after a few days only a few types of desserts have been stolen. So it seems that our thief has tastes, he-" Ikuto Tsukiyomi began to say only to be interrupted "Or she" Nagihiko interjected. "Or she likes taiyaki's in the shape of fishes the most."

"Fish shaped? That accurate?" I ask.

"Yes fish shaped. Also seems to like chocolate pudding cups, pocky and biscuits the most."

"Well it'll be easier to bait the thief then."

"What are you guys investigating?" A baby like voice pipped in.

We all turned to face the source of the voice. It's Yaya, face full of confusion wondering what we're doing.

"Um well you see..." I started to say. What am I supposed to say to her?

"Oh well doesn't concern me. Bye Amu-Chi! See you tomorrow!" She said skipping away.

I sweat dropped, she goes by her own pace. I heard Ikuto Tsukiyomi chuckle.

"She's an interesting one." He said.

"Well about the dessert thief, we still don't know who he or she is. And it's hard to tell who it is with just this information." Tadase said.

"We could bait the thief... but... at this moment anyway on sees a dessert lying around will definitely take it. It's too risky, we may accidently accuse an innocent person." Nagihiko said.

"Maybe we should just take a break and work on it tomorrow?" I suggested.

Truth be told, I really can't be bother doing this. I could be spending time sitting outside, peacefully eating my bento. But thanks to Utau and her stupid book I'm caught up in something I really couldn't care less about.

"Good idea. A break may be what we need." Ikuto Tsukiyomi said, "Well we'll think more about this tomorrow."

I cheered inwardly. Yes I don't need to do worry about this any longer. I looked at Utau who had an evil smirk on her face. Uh oh.

"Yes a break is a good idea." Utau said.

Huh? Isn't Utau going to say something that will inconvenience me? Maybe she's going to be nice towards me!

"Then we can come to school early recharged and work on our strategy before anyone comes to school!" Utau said excitedly, clapping her hands together.

I felt my jaw drop. I shouldn't expect anything nice from Utau, why did I bring my hopes up like that just for it to become crushed in a second.

"That's a good idea." Ikuto Tsukiyomi said in agreement.

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement while I just stared there in shock. I caught Utau's eyes and she gave me a sly smirk. I come out of my shock and start directing my anger towards her, she ignores it and starts clutching onto her brothers arm.

"Come one Ikuto. Class is about to start. I'll take you there." She said and started to drag Ikuto Tsukiyomi away.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Kuukai yelled chasing after Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Utau.

Nagihiko stared in silence then shook his head while sighing. "I'll see you later Amu-Chan." He said and walked off after them.

"Amu, let's go to class." Tadase says to me smiling.

I smile back at him, "Yeah."

Who cares about tomorrow. I can worry about that tomorrow, for now I'll concentrate on the now and the now at the moment isn't telling me to worry about a dessert thief.

...

Next Day Lunch...

I trudged my way to the cafeteria. I found my regular place and plopped myself into my usual chair and collapsed onto the table. I closed my eyes and started to sleep.

"Geez... what's wrong with you?" Utau asked and started to poke me with finger.

I turn my head to face her to glare at her.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that at 6am someone texted me telling me I was late. So I rushed to school, skipping breakfast and running at full speed. Only to find out it was prank. So at the moment I'm sleep deprived, hungry and grouchy." I said angrily at Utau.

"Wow... Whoever that person is must be a jerk." She said thoughtfully.

"IT WAS YOU!" I yelled at her sitting upright.

"..." I stared at Utau and she stared right back at me. I waited for her apology for annoying me so early in the morning.

"If you can yell that loud you mustn't be very tired." She said expressionless.

I glared at her harder. Sometimes I wished I had heat vision eyes so then I really can kill Utau with my glares. I place my head back on the table and close my eyes.

"Well onto other matters, we were going to spilt in our normal teams. But seeing as Amu would rather be sleeping I think she should stay here while the rest of us look for clues..."

Utau's words are droning out of brain and soon I see Utau's lips moving but no noise. I close my eyelids for a second and all I see is black.

I open my eyes and close to me I see Ikuto Tsukiyomi's face. I back away and I hear a soft chuckle. I look around and there's only the two of us.

"Huh... where is everyone?" I ask.

"Well you have been sleeping for thirty minutes..." Ikuto Tsukiyomi says.

"Thirty minutes!?" I yell.

"Yep, the others decide to continue to look for clues and left thirty minutes ago."

"I didn't do anything weird like sleep talk right?" I ask.

"Nope. Sleep like a baby."

I sigh in relief, sometimes when I sleep I randomly reveal all my secrets. During our fifth grade camp Utau and I were forced to share a tent (because everyone else had already paired up with someone else.) The next morning she told me that while I slept I started talking about all the embarrassing moments in my life. She never left it alone, in fact I think Utau wrote all I said into a notebook and hides it somewhere in her house...

"So... What do we do?"

"Dunno, I thought you would have slept through the whole of lunch. Didn't think of what might happen if you woke up. How about we go search for clues?"

I nod my head in agreement, "But first let me eat."

He smiles at me, I take that as a yes and open my bento to eat.

I look at my bento that my mum had prepared, for some reason she wakes up super early to make bentos for everyone. I look and see what I should eat first, I go to grab a octopus shaped wiener when suddenly I hear a loud cry from the opposite side of the cafeteria. I look around and see a boy and a girl at a far table. The girl is Yaya and she's surrounded by a heap of sweets.

"Why do you have so much candy?" The boy asks Yaya.

"These are Yaya's. Yaya brought them all yesterday... do you want some?" She asks holding out a packet.

The boy smacks the packet away and it hits the wall with a loud bang. He slams his hand against Yaya's table.

"LIAR! These can't be yours. How can you have so many?" He asks.

Yaya looks at the boy with wide eyes. She's starts trembling in her seat, confused with the current development.

"W-w-what do y-you mean?" She said stammering.

"What I mean is the only way you could have so many desserts is if you stole them." The boy accuses.

Yaya gets out of her seat and starts walking backwards and a crowd of people close in on her.

"I didn't steal anything." She cries out to everyone.

"Don't lie. Just confess. It's you Yuiki Yaya! You stole the desserts!" An accuser yelled.

There was a moment of silence, then all hell broke loose. There were screams and yelling of "Thief" and "Give me back my Candy!" then someone started to throw scrunched up paper at her. And all the while they started to move in closer to Yaya, leaving her back against the wall. It was like watching a pack of wolves cornering a rabbit. I could feel the anger rise in me, I wanted to stop this but without the evidence to clear her name I couldn't do anything. Tears started to form in Yaya's eyes and her legs started to shake. There had to be something that we can do.

...

End

**Oh... I'm so evil! How can I do this to Yaya? Wah! I feel so evil doing this to Yaya. Don't worry I'll make it up to you Yaya... I promise! (Yaya: You better...)**

**So I was going to write an omake but... it's too serious to write one so I killed it. Anyway this is so off topic but... who wants to see the guys of Shugo Chara (and other hot bishies) dance and sing to Sorry Sorry by Super Junior? Sorry I was listening to it when I wrote this chapter...**

**Random thing I'll add:**

**Ikuto, Kuukai and Nagihiko are eleventh graders in class 5-4**

**Tadase, Amu and Utau are in the tenth grade. Tadase and Amu are both in class 4-2 and Utau's in class 4-3**

**Yaya's in the ninth grade and she's in class 3-1**

**First number represents year level, year 7 = 1, year 8= 2, year 9 = 3 etc. Second number represents the class number from the many classes, i.e there are 4 year 10 classes so it goes 4-1, 4-2, 4-3 and 4-4. Yeah I'm way too bored if I'm writing this out. Well if it helped then that's great.**

**Anyway thanks for reading... review to save Yaya's life! (Yaya: NO! Don't leave me!!!) Next chapter will be out really soon... when? I do not know. How? Via internet silly... Okay ignore me and continue on with your lives after you review of course.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yes I know that I haven't updated in about 6 months, but you know what. That's how life is. Annoying seriously for the past six months all I've been doing is panicking about school or to be more specific... CHEMISTRY. I just had my mid year chem exam and seriously life is not good. Anyway enough of my ranting and onwards to the massive chapter that took me forever to write... *sob* Basically what I'm saying is expect irregular updates, unless for some reason I get off my lazy butt and start writing again.**

**Extra note I got myself a BETA! Yay, Say hi to OliviaLively people. So this chapter is unbetaed for now... since I think she's still fixing this chapter. Anyway I'll repost a beta'ed vesion when she's finished for now enjoy the unbetaed version. Also Chapter nine is about one tenth complete... Life is great.**

** No sarcastically witty disclaimer today: I do not own Shugo Chara! or Shugo Chara! Encore! **

...

Chapter 8: The Mysterious Case of Missing Desserts: Resolve

...

_Chap Recap:_

"_It's you Yuiki Yaya! You stole the desserts!" _

...

"Yaya swears it isn't her!" Yaya whimpered legs trembling.

The crowd closed in closer to her. Her were knees shaking violently until they finally gave way and she fell on the floor. She pulled her legs closer towards her body and closed her eyes, trying to make herself smaller and less visible. Though her attempts are in vain, a boy at the front of the mob grabbed her arm and forcibly pulled her up. There's a drastic change from when I first met her. Happy. There was always with a cheerful smile on her face, never letting anything make her sad. Now her happiness was gone and replaced by a look of pain and despair. It hurt my heart to see her like this. I want to do something for her, but what can I possibly do against an angry mob of hundreds of students?

The boy who had grabbed Yaya now faced the crowd and started to shout, "This is the thief! Let's take her to the principal's office and make her regret stealing our desserts!" The boy gave Yaya a look of disgust when he had said 'thief'.

The crowd yelled back with "Yeahs" and agreements to expel Yaya.

"This is bad. We have to do something." Ikuto Tsukiyomi said.

I nodded in agreement, but there's nothing that we can do. We don't know who the real Dessert Thief is, and at this rate we won't be able to do anything for Yaya. The boy dragged Yaya towards the doors of the cafeteria. The mob parted away when the boy came by, yelling taunts and calling her names. Yaya's eyes were still closed and tears had trailed from her eyes to her chin.

They had neared the door when suddenly, a wave of justice flowed through me. I stood up and did something unexpected, something I am definitely going to regret later.

"HOLD IT!" I yelled while slamming my palm against the table.

All eyes turned on me, their eyes filled with anticipation of what I had to say. The rush of adrenaline I felt a while ago disappeared by the intense glares of the eyes watching me. I started to shake. What am I doing? Why did I yell at an angry mob? I hand grabbed onto mine. I looked down onto Ikuto Tsukiyomi's smiling face. His smile gave me encouragement to finish what I started.

"Well what is it?" A person asked impatiently.

"I think Yaya should be given a fair trial."

The crowd groaned and erupted into shouts of objection_. "Why should she be given a trial?" "It's obvious it's her!"_ Yaya whose head was lowered suddenly snapped back up, her eyes filled with hope.

"Um... well..." What was I going to say again?

"The question should be why not?" Ikuto Tsukiyomi asked, now standing up.

The crowd stopped and started to whisper, discussing whether or not he's right.

"Well, give us a good reason!" The ringleader (aka the one holding Yaya) asked.

"Think like this."He paused for a second before continuing, "If it is Yuiki-San, then through the trial you can know for sure. If it's not, then we can give evidence that it's someone else and not Yuiki-San. And you can take that someone else up to the principal. Either way you'll have the culprit." He stated.

The crowed started to murmur again. This time they were nodding heads in agreement. Some people sounded as if they didn't agree, _"Why do we have to wait?"_

"Look." I said. "It's win-win situation for you guys. And what happens if she's innocent and you accidently expel her for something she didn't do?" I asked appealing to their better nature.

"Fine. Tomorrow, right here in the cafeteria at the beginning of lunch we'll have the trial. Don't be late." The ringleader said.

The crowd dispersed, annoyed that they couldn't expel anyone. The ringleader walked over to us, still holding onto Yaya.

"Here. Take her. Make sure she doesn't take anymore desserts." He spat and pushed Yaya towards us.

Yaya tumbled from the force of the push and almost fall to the ground, but before Yaya could fall, Ikuto Tsukiyomi caught her. I know that Ikuto Tsukiyomi is just being nice by catching her, it still hurt me to see them so close together. I ignored the strain on my heart and rushed to Yaya's side.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She looked up and there were tears in her eyes.

"Thank you. You're helping me even though everyone else is against me." She said, tears falling once again.

"Hey don't cry."

"UuuuWAHHHH!" Yaya cried bursting into tears.

"What's wrong?" I ask nervously

"I'm-_hic_ -crying-_hic_ -tears -_hic_-of-joy-_hic_" Yaya said half crying, half hiccupping.

Yaya was still standing there crying, using her sleeve to wipe away her tears. She resembled her so much when she was crying that I instinctively hugged her and patted her back.

"Don't worry, It's going to be okay." I said patting her back to calm her down.

Wait, what am I doing? For a second I thought she was Ami when she trips and scrapes her knees. I let go of her and help her up.

"Thank you so much Amu-Chi" She said wiping away her tears.

"Tomorrow you'll have to defend her... you need to build a case to protect her."

"Yeah... wait me?" I ask, turning to face Ikuto Tsukiyomi. "Aren't you going to help?" I ask nervously.

"Of course. But it was your idea to have a trial... so you're her defence attorney. After all, only one person can defend for her." He said while smiling.

"So I'm going to do all of the talking?" I ask. Ikuto Tsukiyomi's smile is very scary...

"Yep." He said still smiling.

I paled, I have horrible public speaking skills and I have to defend Yaya. There's no way I can defend her. If I did end up going on stage, I'll probably stutter and drop all of my notes. In other words, Yaya is doomed. I shake my head and hands, no I can't do this.

"Amu-Chi..." Yaya whined.

I turned to look at her. The colour drained from my face. She's on her knees hands folded giving me the most sparkling puppy dog face I've ever seen. I move away from Yaya, trying to avoid her puppy dog face. She moves closer to me, I turn my face away but she just moves so that I can see her face.

"Ugh.. fine I'll do it."

"YAY!" Yaya cheered, jumping up and down.

She's doesn't seem the least bit fazed by the whole event. What does she have? A split personality?

"IKUTO!" A loud girl's screech came from the doors of the cafeteria.

I know that voice anywhere. Through the doors, Utau burst in and ran towards us. She leaped at Ikuto Tsukiyomi and hugged him, not letting go. Tadase, Nagihiko and Kuukai walked in after her.

"Wah. You'll never believe what I heard! Apparently Yuiki Yaya in class 3-1 is the perpetrator and that they almost had her until she ran away." She said whilst snuggling herself into Ikuto Tsukiyomi's chest.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi pried Utau's arms from his waist and pushed her away. She caught my eye and her expression changed from happy to sad.

"Oh. You're awake." She said.

"Sorry for being awake."

Utau rolls her eyes. "Anyway, as I was saying the dessert thief is apparently a girl named Yaya. It seems like everything is all wrapped up. Except for the fact that they can't find her..."

"Er Utau, about that..." I start to say, adverting my eyes from Utau's.

Utau follows my gaze right onto the whimpering Yaya. Her jaw literally drops to the ground and switches her gaze between Yaya and me. I just nod my head and avoid Utau's eyes.

"What in the world is this!" Utau yells at me while pointing a finger at Yaya, who now had a confused expression directed at Utau.

"Um well, when I woke up a mob was surrounding Yaya and accusing her as the dessert thief. So I stood up for her and um well now I'm defending her..."

Utau's jaw drops for the second time.

"Why is it you can stand up for someone else but can't defend yourself? What are your comebacks powered by? Friendship?" Utau snorts.

I shoot a glare at Utau, "Well that doesn't matter at the moment. Right now we need to do something about the dessert thief."

"Well since you stood up for Yaya... You'll be defending her tomorrow."

"Seeing as I was there as well I'll help Amu build her case." Ikuto added while Utau pouted.

"EH!" Both Utau and I yell simultaneously.

Upon hearing Utau cry out I spin my head to face her and she has the same idea as she also turns her head and stares at me straight at me. She gives a short glare before turning her head with a humph, annoyed I pull my eyelid down and stick my tongue out.

"Why Ikuto!" Utau cries to her brother and latches herself onto his arm one more time.

"I figure she could use the help." He says giving Utau his brightest smile. I feel a wave of heat rush over me that causes my head to spin and the scene around me blurs. My body feels light as if I'm floating with the clouds. I can't see the ground clearly and I nearly fall to the ground before Yaya literally pulls me back down to Earth.

I regain my sight and avert my attention to Utau who was still clinging onto Ikuto Tsukiyomi as if her life depended on it. "Okay," she says in a dream like trance and she releases her brother from her arms. I stare at the scene in shock, since when did Utau willingly let go of her brother like that? Ikuto Tsukiyomi notices me and gives another smile, I melt at the sight of his smile.

"Tadase, Nagi." Ikuto Tsukiyomi calls.

"Onii-tan?" Tadase asks Ikuto Tsukiyomi. While Nagihiko answers "Yes boss!" copying a solider saluting to a commanding officer, by raising his right hand to his forehead and standing straight.

"Take Utau with you and search for more information we can use." Ikuto Tsukiyomi commands. Tadase nods and moves towards Utau who was lying on the chairs mumbling incoherent words. Nagihiko pulls his hand from his forehead and marched over to Utau and help Tadase move Utau out of the cafeteria.

"Kuukai." Ikuto Tsukiyomi begins.

"Say no more. Hey Yaya. Wanna play outside? I wanna try out a new game." Kuukai asks Yaya.

Yaya's face glows, her eyes sparkle, clasping her hands together she cheers out "OKAY!" and runs out the cafeteria with some much enthusiasm that it's hard to believe that just a while ago she was accused of stealing.

"Well, we better head to the library for some peace." Ikuto Tsukiyomi says with a smile.

I smile back. Despite the spontaneous happiness that Yaya showed, the reality is, that she is the prime suspect in this case. She's going to face one of her biggest challenges ever, she has to face the gravity of the case. No matter how much she avoids it.

...

The Next Day...

Today is a beautiful day. The sun is brightly shining down on everyone and sending out rays of happiness to everyone. The birds are chirping their sweet song and not a cloud can be seen in the sky. There is also a slight breeze that gently blows the leaves in the air, giving out a sense of peace and calm. Though despite the calamity of the surrounding nature, today is going to be one of the worst days of my life. Today is the day that both Yaya and I are dreading, the day of her trail.

I drag my feet along the concrete as I walk my way up to school. I sigh, why can't the weather ever match my mood? I continue to walk to school and recite my facts and key points in my mind. A wave of nervousness rushes over me, what if I fail? What if Yaya gets expelled because I'm horrible at defending her!

"Amu-Chi!" A voice says and places a hand on my shoulder.

I jump from the sudden contact and turn in fear to see who it is. I see a smiling face in front of me and I jump back from the surprise.

"Yaya!" I shout in shock from her sudden appearance.

"Amu-Chi! How are you?" She asks as though nothing bad is happening.

"I should be asking you that." I say to Yaya, slightly confused.

"Eh. You're right... I guess I'm feeling okay, because I know that you'll do whatever it takes to prove my innocence." She says smiling.

I smile back at her, I wish I had both her confidence and her confidence in me. My smile changes to a grim look that I try to hide from Yaya. Her face also falls, and her expression changes to a sad one.

"Even though I'm confident, I'm still nervous. I mean there's no guarantee that things will turn out okay." She says nervously.

"It's okay Yaya. We'll and by we I mean not only me but also Utau, Tadase, Nagihko, Kuukai and..." I pause for a second, I still feel nervous whenever I say his name. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi. We'll all help you, we'll definitely prove your innocence, no matter what! I can guarantee that." I say to her and stretch my hand out to her.

She stares at me with wide teary eyes. Instead of taking my hand she rushes to me and hold me in a large hug. We both fall backwards from the impact and Yaya starts crying.

"Hey! Hey! Stop crying!" I say panicking as the passerbyers stare at us as if we've grown a second head.

She stops crying and I help her back up. She sniffles and wipes her tears and her snot unto her sleeve while I offer her my handkerchief which she nosily blows into.

"Come on let's go to school. We don't want to be late, or have all these people staring at us." And I motion towards the crowd of people staring at us as if we some weird alien freaks from Mars.

She nods and we make our way towards school. We see some girls from our school who happen to take the same route as us. They catch our eyes and we stare at them eye to eye, they break it off and start whispering, _"Yeah... I heard it's her..." _Yaya hears them and lowers her head in sadness. I notice her sad face and I pour my attention into glaring at them. They see me and start snickering, oh how I wish I could just-

"Amu-Chi!" Yaya yells at me.

I stop walking and turn to face her, "What is it?" I ask.

"You were about to hit a pole." She states in a matter of fact tone.

I turn around and come face to face with a pole. "Eugh!" I yell and step back a step in shock.

I hear Yaya laugh and I smile to myself. It's good to see that she's smiling again, but my smile quickly fades into a frown. She still has to go through so much. Yaya doesn't notice my sad face and continues walking and talking happily as if everything that happened yesterday never occurred. It's sad to see such a thing to ever happen.

After our long walk we arrive at our destination. Seiyo High. I gulp and notice the crowds of people standing a fair distance away from us looking at us and whispering.

"Uhh... Yaya?" I ask her, worried that she couldn't take the constant stares and would burst out into tears at any moment.

I turned towards her and her head was hung down, and I swear she was trembling. "Yaya?" I ask once again and stretch my hand out towards her for comfort. However she doesn't take my hand and raises her head without a tear in her eye.

"Come on Amu-Chi! We'll be late for class." She says cheerfully.

I stare at her confused. I thought she was definitely going to cry, but then I smile to myself. Yaya has really grown. I start following Yaya into the main school building and shoot the whispering crowds a glare and walk off into the building, not before hearing a few whispers. _"Damn, that was Cool 'n' Spicy, Hinamori Amu." "As they say she's a lone wolf." "Did you see that glare? So cool and spicy!"_

I sigh to myself, Why is it that everyone misinterprets me? I walk through the door into the main school building that Yaya walked through just a moment ago. I instantly see Yaya who is just standing there. Standing there and doing nothing.

"Yaya?" I ask concerned.

With no reply from Yaya I follow her line of vision to see what has her at a standstill. I gasp and cover my mouth with my hand. "Yaya." I murmur softly. "This is..." I start to say and turn to look at Yaya. There is no expression on her face, all I can see is an empty shell devoid of emotion. "Yaya" I say again and give her a small shake. She doesn't answer me and continues to stare at the wall.

On the wall written in blood red dripping paint had the words _'yUiKi YayA oF CLaSs 3 – 1 iS a ThiEf!'_ stretching across the hallway. A crowd gathers around the wall and start whispering while taking sneaky glances at Yaya while pointing and laughing or shaking their heads in shame. Yaya starts to quiver in horror and fear. What can I do to help her?

"IDIOTS!" A loud yet angelic screech booms through the hallway. The crowd stops their hushed whispers in shock and Yaya snaps her head up to look for the source of the voice, but there is only one person in the world who could have both a beautiful and terrifying voice at the same time. Hoshina Utau.

Sure in enough I see a red faced Utau storm through the crowd with a tin of paint and paintbrush in her hands. The crowd parts like the Red Sea as she reaches the wall, she dips the paintbrush into the paint and ferociously writes on top of the red writing with bright blue paint. She takes a few steps back to admire her work and the crowd starts reading the new message written on the wall, _'IF YOU'RE GOING TO INSULT SOMEONE AT LEAST LEARN CORRECT GRAMMER!'_ Yaya stares at the new message on the wall and burst out into laughter. I smile at Yaya's happiness and I turn to Utau who has a soft smile of relief on her face. She catches my eye and her expression instantly changes to a stern one. She quickly changes to a glare sending me a telepathic message tell-anyone-and-you're-dead. I gulp and nod my head quickly in reply.

The crowd quickly leaves after they see Utau's new message on the wall. She walks over to us and directs her attention to Yaya.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asks Yaya and I can sense genuine concern from Utau.

"Wow Utau. Who would've known that you actually have a soul." I mutter to myself, Utau hears me but ignores it and waits for Yaya's reply.

"Yeah. Yaya is feeling a lot better now!" Yaya says with one of her childish smiles. Utau and I both heave a sigh of relief. At least Yaya is feeling better now.

"Well. There's no point standing around the bell's going to ring soon. Will you be okay by yourself until lunch?" Utau asks the petit girl.

"Uh-huh. After all the teachers can't turn a blind eye and let me be bullied." She says with a smile and a thumbs up.

"That's good." I say, in relief.

"Okay Yaya will be going. Bye Amu-chi!" She shouts and walks in the direction to the ninth graders classrooms. Utau smiles as Yaya turns to us for the last time and gives us a gigantic wave.

Once she leaves Utau's smile falls into a straight line. "Amu. How's your argument?"

"It's not perfect. After all there is no evidence. But, it should buy enough time for you to find evidence of Yaya's innocence."

"Alright then Tadase, Kuukai, Nagihiko and I will find evidence when we can. At lunch you and..." She hesitates for a moment. "And Ikuto will defend Yaya in court." She mutters the last part softly.

I glare at her. For someone who gave me the How to Make Ikuto Tsukiyomi Fall in Love with You book, she sure is reluctant to help.

"Speaking of Ikuto. Have you made much progress?" She asks out of the blue.

"No. I've been thinking about Yaya to worry about the next step."

"Understandable. But you have to work hard in completing this step. It's not an easy one."

"Yeah I know. It's hard doing that with friends in public anyway."

"Hmph. You're right, this isn't the time to be thinking about the book. Meet me tomorrow morning at the school rooftop."

"Sure."

We go our separate ways to our classrooms. What's going to happen to Yaya? Is she going to be okay? What if I don't do my job correctly and she gets expelled? These thoughts follow me as I enter the classroom and start class. _Please give me the strength to protect Yaya..._

...

Lunchtime...

The bells rings and my heart thumps louder than ever, I look around suspiciously in case someone hears the loud thumping inside my chest. No one seems to notice and I walk out the classroom to the cafeteria. Not before someone grabs my arm and stops me. I turn around and see Tadase.

"Tadase?" I ask surprised that he's holding my arm.

"Amu-chan." He starts saying,

"Yes?" I ask, waiting for him to reply.

"Um... good luck. I'm sure everything will be okay." He says with a forced smile, behind the smile I can see pain and agony.

I drop my arm to my side as he lets go of it. "Thank you." I say and I feel wave of heat rush through me.

I turn around and walk out the classroom towards the cafeteria. Where the trial of the desert thief is about to take place.

I reach the cafeteria and see a quiet Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Yaya leaning against the wall opposite the cafeteria doors. I speed up my walking and quickly reach the cafeteria. Yaya and Ikuto Tsukiyomi have solemn grim faces.

"Am I late?" I ask nervously.

"No. They're just setting up the court room. We have a while before the actual trial begins. Besides the prosecutor hasn't arrived yet." Ikuto Tsukiyomi answers my question.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya cries and runs towards me wrapping her arms around me in a gigantic hug.

"Yaya? What's wrong?"

"Yaya's scared." She murmurs.

"Um..." I start. I don't know what to say she isn't the same as Ami though she pretty sure she has the same mentality as Ami.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi approaches us and kneels on one of his legs. "Hey. Everything will be okay. Amu will make sure of that." He says with a warm smile.

Yaya lets go of me and reply's Ikuto Tsukiyomi with a nod.

"Yeah... hey. What did you say?" I ask confused.

Yaya and Ikuto Tsukiyomi start laughing softly. Their laughing is interrupted after we hear soft tapping from someone's footsteps. We look to the right of the corridor and see the boy who first accused Yaya of being the dessert thief walking to the doors of the cafeteria. If it wasn't for him, we may not be in this mess. I shoot him my hardest glare I can muster, Yaya avoids his eye and clutches onto my sleeve stretching it. While Ikuto Tsukiyomi just stares at him, I can't read his expression and I wish I know what it is that he's thinking.

"Oh. Look who it is." The boy says to us.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"Just looking at the dead man walking."

"I'm technically a girl." Yaya shoots back, finally filled with confidence.

The boy glares at Yaya, "But you do admit that you're doomed right?" He asks.

"What! I did not!" Yaya replied hotly.

"Well it doesn't really matter." He said shaking his head with a giant smirk on his face. Yaya and I stare at him confusedly. "After all I have proof that you're the thief."

We all gasp in shock. How could he have found evidence against Yaya? We couldn't find any, mainly because Yaya is innocent. The boy smirks again and walks into the cafeteria where the case is being held. The boy walks to the door before he stops right at the door and turns around to face us.

"Oh yeah one more thing." He says and we all stare at him wondering what he could say. "I'm going to be the prosecutor." He says with a smirk on his face.

"That guy is a jerk." Ikuto Tsukiyomi states and I nod my head in agreement.

"But... If he does have evidence. Then doesn't that mean that I'm ruined?" Yaya asks frightfully.

"It'll be fine. All we have to do is prove that his evidence is fake." I say and we all turn to face the doors of the cafeteria. I gulp and I hear a softer gulp beside me, I turn to face Yaya whose face was paler than usual. I grab her hand and give a small reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be okay." I whisper to her and I hear a soft sniffle from Yaya.

I take a deep breath in and we walk to the cafeteria doors and closer to our fates. I put my hand to the door and am about to open the door when I look at Ikuto Tsukiyomi, he gives a warm reassuring smile to me. His smile gives me confidence and I push open the door to the cafeteria and we walk into the cafeteria, with our heads held high.

...

Utau's POV...

The minute bell rang I rush out of class to find Kuukai, Tadase and Nagihiko. I arrived at the arranged place and sure enough, I'm the only person here. I glare at a tree in impatience as I wait for the others to arrive. A few minutes pass and I see Nagihiko running here. I glare at him and he just gives an awkward chuckle.

"Sorry?" He asks more than apologises.

I glare harder. "What are you doing? We have a case to win! We need to find more information! So exactly why are you late?" I screech into his ear.

"Um well. I tried to get here. But..." He says trailing off.

"But what?" I ask and a growl was crawling up my throat. He must have heard it because he gulps loudly.

"But... Sensei wouldn't let us out. And well... we got stuck in class for a few minutes longer." I face palm.

I sigh loudly, "There are some unavoidable things in life." I say and pinch the bridge of my nose in an attempt to calm myself. Nagihiko stares at me in fear, "Um... Utau?" He asks meekly.

"That reminds me. Where's Kuukai? He's in your class."

"Um... well we were running here together. But then I turned around for a second to see what happened to him after he didn't answer my question."

"Let me guess. He wasn't there."

"Nope." Nagihiko says cheerfully.

"Why are you saying it in such a happy tone?" I ask, my face darkened.

He gulps and slides further away from me. I take a step closer and her takes one backwards and moves further from me.

"Sorry!" A loud yet soft voice yells.

I spin around to face the source of the voice. Hotori Tadase.

"Well?" I ask threateningly.

"Well. I got out of class on time. But some seventh graders lost the bunny they were raising and I happened to bumped into them and they looked so pitiful!" He says almost crying.

I sigh. After Amu finishes the book I need to teach Tadase how to say no.

"Hey guys!" A loud booming voice calls from a mile away. Oh how I pity those within a few inches of him.

"Kuukai." I say with the most menacing voice I can come up with.

Kuukai stops dead in his tracks and takes a step back. I run to his position and he bursts out sprinting in the opposite direction.

"What do you think you've been doing!" I ask calming, but Kuukai can still detect the malice in my voice and continues running in the opposite direction refusing to answer me. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME FIND INFORMATION ON THE DESERT THIEF. BUT YOU DISAPPEAR DOING GOD KNOWS WHAT!"

"Ekk sorry!" Kuukai apologies meekly but still runs away from me.

"I have useful information for you." A girl nearby says.

I stop in surprise, "Really? What?" I ask. I stop chasing after Kuukai and run towards the girl's side.

"Well there's a rumour that in our school there's a guy named Shiba Koiji or as known on the internet as the infamous troll c0mputafrek411."

"And?" I ask, motioning for her to continue.

"Well apparently he knows everything in both our school and the internet. If anyone has information on the dessert thief, it has to be him." The girl answers.

"That's great! Thanks." I say, and as I'm running back towards Nagihiko, Tadase and Kuukai, the girl yells out one more piece of information.

"One more thing! You can find him in the computer rooms." She yells.

I give her a thumbs up and run to my friend's side.

"Come on, there's crucial information at the computer room." I say to them.

I start running in the direction of the computer rooms, followed by Tadase, Naghiko and Kuukai. We run as fast as we can to find c0mputafrek411.

...

Back at the Cafeteria...

We step into the cafeteria and see that the interior of the cafeteria has changed. Instead of the tables in lines they've been moved on at the far end of the cafeteria has a judge sitting beside and on both sides are two four tables two on each side pushed together, one to make the prosecutors side, the other to make the defences side. The three tables make an opened rectangle shape. Behind the defence and prosecutors side is a barrier separating the audience from the actual court. In the audience section crowds and crowds of people are sitting there waiting to see what exactly happens in court.

I take my side to the defence's bench and Yaya and Ikuto Tsukiyomi follow after me. The crowd sitting behind us taunt Yaya and she does a fantastic job at ignoring them not giving them a single glance.

Directly in front of us is the prosecutor who mouths "You're going down" and raises a thumbs up that instantly changes to a thumbs down. I glare at him and he just smirks in reply unaffected by my glare while those behind him shuffle away from my line of view.

The Judge bangs his gavel against the table and clears his throat. All eyes turn upon him and wait patiently for the trial to begin. "I proclaim the trial of the Yuiki Yaya as the suspect of the dessert thief open. Would the prosecutor like to state their opening argument?" The Judge asks the prosecutor.

The prosecutor smirks, "Actually I would prefer for the defence to begin. Just to give them a small fighting chance."

"Err... Okay." The judge says confused. "Would the defence like to start?"

Before I was feeling okay but suddenly I start shaking. Oh my gosh... I'm going to be up on stage defending Yaya and making sure she doesn't get expelled... her life depends on me! I feel a grab a hand grab mine. It's not like Yaya's small soft hand but a much larger one emanating warmth. I look down and follow the hand to the arm to Ikuto Tsukiyomi's reassuring smile, a spark travels from him to my hand. I feel blood rush to my head and suddenly I feel as though I can do anything.

"Uh hem. Well. I'd like to point out to the court this one fact that you have all overlooked. It's that there is no definitive proof that Yaya is the culprit. All you've claimed is that she's the thief just because she has desserts on her." I proclaim to the court.

"Objection!" The prosecutor shouts. "Tsk, Tsk." He mutters shaking his head from side to side with a smirk. "Well then, why is it that she's the only one who isn't missing any desserts?" He argues.

"Objection! Maybe it's because she takes care of her food and makes sure it doesn't get stolen!"

"Objection! That doesn't prove she's isn't the dessert thief. Don't you know you need evidence? Can you prove that Yaya isn't the thief? Does she have a reliable alibi? Well?" He asks.

I take a step back; he's got me on the ropes. What do I do? Urgh we talked over it yesterday if he was to say these arguments, what I could say in defence. So why is it I can't remember a thing now? But all I can remember is the closeness of us when we were in the library writing up the argument.

"Objection!" A deeper voice calls out to the court.

I turn and see Ikuto Tsukiyomi standing up. He faces me and whispers to me "You did great, let me take over from here." I feel a shudder go through my body. I nod shyly and sit back down letting Ikuto Tsukiyomi take over.

"Well can't the same be said to you? After all I don't see any evidence that Yuiki Yaya is the dessert thief. No one has seen her committing the crime nor is the face that Yaya have desserts definitive proof that Yaya is the thief." Ikuto Tsukiyomi says confidently.

"So cool." Yaya murmurs with her eyes sparkling. I shrink in my seat. Ikuto is so perfect... so much better than me. He can stand there with no fear so confident. While I can't do anything. I forgot my lines and yet the prosecutor take control of the battle. I'm not worthy.

"Tsk, tsk." The prosecutor mutters with his signature head shake and smirk. "I have proof. That Yuiki Yaya is indeed guilty of stealing everyone's desserts!" The prosecutor claims.

"Proof? What proof do you have?" I ask nervously. How could they have found some proof that Yaya is guilty? She's innocent!

The prosecutor cracks an evil smile on his face. "This" Is all he said and pulled out a photo hands it to me.

I stare at the photo and gasp in surprise. "What's wrong Amu?" Ikuto Tsukiyomi asks.

I showed him the photo and his eyes widened. "What's going on? I can't see anything?" An annoyed voice in the crowd yells out. Ikuto Tsukiyomi walks over to the judges table and hands him the photo. The judge gasps at the photo, the prosecutor looks smug as he looks at the reaction of the judge. While the crowd just stares at everyone in confusion and wanting to know what is happening and more importantly what is in the photo to cause such a reaction from everyone.

"This photo is of a group of girls happily eating their lunch while Yuiki Yaya. Has her hand stretched in reaching for the desserts!" The judge explains to everyone.

The crowd stares in shock at first then erupts in roars of curses directed at Yaya. "Stop." She mumbles. "Please stop it." But the crowd doesn't hear her and continue to taunt Yaya. She crouches down her eye shut closed and her hands on her ears trying to ignore what everyone is saying. She then starts hiccupping and sobbing, worried I lean down and pat her back trying to comfort her. Her crying quietens and her hiccups slow down.

"It'll be okay" I murmur to her "I promise."

She tries to stand back up and I help her back up. Her eyes are still red and puffy from the crying, but this time her eyes are filled with confidence ignoring the calls of the crowd as she waits for the final verdict.

"Does the defence have an objection?" The Judge asks us.

I stare at Ikuto Tsukiyomi and search his eyes for hope, he closes his eyes and shakes his head. I knew it would be this way. Our whole argument for Yaya's innocence is that there is no proof that Yaya is indeed the desert thief. We never expected that he would find evidence that Yaya was the dessert thief, for all we knew Yaya was innocent and there is no proof that she was the dessert thief.

"No, your honour. I have no objection." I mutter softly. The crowd and prosecutor all crack out a disgusting smile of pleasure. I stare at them I repulsion, how can they watch as they destroy a young girl's life?

I turn to Yaya looking at her for hate, anger and disappointment. But instead I see a soft smile of understanding and peace. I grab her hand and give her small soft squeeze for her maturity, she squeezes it back.

The judge bangs his gavel against the table, all mouths in the cafeteria are sealed and not one sound escapes from anyone's lips. All eyes turn to the judge as they wait for what he has to say.

"Silence! I have made my decision. I find the defendant Yuiki Yaya of Class 3-1..."

...

Utau's POV...

The first thing I notice when I walk into the computer rooms is a fifteen year boy, busily typing away on the computer with a creepy grin on his face in a dark corner. I shudder and look back at my 'friends' who are all urging me to talk to c0mputafrek411. Sure, get the girl to do all of the hard work. I shoot them a glare and take a hesitant step towards the boy. He instantly spins his chair around and I take a step back in surprise. His dark black hair is cut into a shape similar to that of a mushroom top and is covered with grease. He wears super thick glasses that it's impossible to see the boy's eyes.

"What can I do for you?" He asks, and his grin grows larger, I take another step back.

"Are you Shiba Koiji a.k.a c0mputafrek411?"

"What's it to you?" He asks.

"There are rumours that you aka c0mputafrek411 has information about the so called 'dessert thief'."

"What will you give me in return?"

"What do you want?"

"How about a kiss?" He asks expectantly.

I give him a look of disgust. "How about I give you ten photocopied pages from my rumour book?"

"Hmm." He thinks thoughtfully for a while before answering. "Okay you have yourself a deal. Just wait a second while I print out the information." He says, and with a few clicks from the mouse the printer starts printing.

Nagihiko rushes to the printer and takes the page. I hand c0mputafrek411 the pages from my rumour book all the fake ones... but he doesn't know that. Nagihiko, Tadase, and Kuukai all exit the computer room in high speed leaving me behind.

"Well thanks for the information. Nice doing business with you." I say and start heading out the door. When I see Nagihiko, Tadase and Kuukai they're all dead.

"Wait!" c0mputafrek411 calls.

I stop and spin to face him, I don't bother hiding my irritated face from him. He notices it and gulps loudly.

"There's no chance of you giving me a kiss?" He asks nervously his voice cracking.

"Not even in your dreams."

"Oh." His voice cracked.

I leave the computer room and shut the door, letting c0mputafrek411 drift off into his little fantasies. I catch up with my so called friends.

"Nice guys. Leave me alone with the creepy computer freak." I say to them.

I don't receive an answer from them. Confused, I walk closer to them where they're standing still in one place as if they've seen on of Medusa's snakes.

"Oi! Earth to the living?" I ask.

"Utau you need to see this." Tadase says and thrusts the paper towards me.

I give Tadase a look of confusion while he motions to the piece of paper in his hands. I wearily take the piece of paper and look at the photo printed on the page.

"This... this is..." I say my eyes wide with shock.

If this was true then it means that...

"If this is true, then we now know who the culprit is." Nagihiko says finishing my thoughts.

"Just in case maybe we should test it. We have to be a hundred percent sure." Tadase suggests.

"Well if we are. Then we need to hurry, it won't be long before the crowd become impatient and call a guilty verdict on Yaya." I say and start preparing for our plan.

Nagihiko, Kuukai and Tadase nod their heads in agreement. We leave and head off to the school roof to initiate our plan. Amu... just hold on for a bit longer. We almost have crucial information for the case. Please hold on.

...

Back at the Cafeteria...

"I find the defendant Yuiki Yaya of Class 3-1, for the crime of stealing desserts. I find you g-"

"Wait! Stop!" A voice yells from the cafeteria door.

All heads turn to source of the voice. There, standing in the doorway is an exhausted Utau, leaning against the wall, in her hand holding a photograph. Utau should be with Tadase, Nagihko and Kuukai but they're not with her.

"What is it?" The judge snaps at Utau, who just wants to get this over and done with so that Yaya can be expelled.

"I have evidence that it's not Yaya who stole the desserts."

The crowd stared to murmur.

"Well it's too late I've already called a verdict of guilty." The judge says, annoyed.

"Who cares? Just listen." Utau snapped at the judge, who was trying to avoid the aura coming from Utau.

"Pro-pr-proceed." The Judge stammered.

Utau entered the space we created specifically for the trial. She walked around the edges of the space before stopping in front of the judges table where everyone could see her clearly.

"This" Utau started and the crowed leaning forward, eager to hear what Utau had to say. "This is evidence to the court that Yuiki Yaya of Class 3-1, is innocent." She said as she reached into her pocket and drew out a photo.

The judge stared at her in disbelief. "That's impossible. We've already had a photo that showed that Yaya was guilty."

Utau shook her head, "That photo has been photoshopped!" She yelled and the crowd gasped at the revelation.

"What? What proof do you have of that?" The judge asked Utau as the crowd murmured in agreement.

"Well I can't see it but a computer freak-" "Computer genius." A small voice interrupted Utau. "A computer genius." Utau said as she rolled her eyes. "Has kindly agreed analysed the photo for me and can point out to everyone, what's wrong with it."

Utau stretched one hand out to the judge and he reluctantly handed Utau the photo. She snatched the photo out of his hands and handed it to Shiba Koiji who had just entered the court. Koiji stared intently at the photo, all eyes were on him as they waited for him to call out the verdict.

"I see." He said and pulled himself away from the photo. "This photo has been edited well, however there is still proof it's been photo shopped." Everyone in the cafeteria gasped.

"Where?" The judge asked.

"Well firstly the outline around Yaya still is a different shade from the actual photo. Plus the size of Yaya is different or out of proportion to the rest of the photo."

The judge snatched the photo from Koiji and stared at the photo.

"What's going on?" Yaya whispered.

"Well, this is the moment to see whether or not you'll be free." Utau whispered back to Yaya

"Oh... I'm scared..." Yaya whimpered.

"There's no reason to be scared. You'll definitely be proven innocent! Hohohohoho"

Yaya and I both stared at Utau as if she had grown a second head. Only she'll be this confident at a time like this.

"But seriously, you'll be fine. There's no way we'll let anything bad happen to you." Utau assured Yaya. Yaya turned to face me and I nodded in agreement. "That's a promise we intend to keep." Ikuto Tsukiyomi added.

Yaya's eyes started to dilate and water; she started to sniffle and used her sleeve to wipe away tears. "WAHHH! Thank you all!" She cried as the crowd turned to her in confusion.

"Hey! Why are you crying?"

"Wahhh!" Yaya continued to cry as Utau desperately tried to stop her crying.

A bang came from the judge's table and stopped Yaya's crying.

"From what Shiba Koiji has told me, and from the photo. I declare that this photo has indeed been photoshopped." The judge said and banged his gavel; on the table once again.

The crowd burst out into anger. Yelling and screaming at Yaya who seemed to want to cry again.

"Hold it!" The judge yelled and banged his gavel against the table, the crowd stopped and turned their attention to the judge "My decision is final, the photo is photoshopped and thus we cannot us this as evidence."

The crowd settled down but I could tell they weren't satisfied with the result. They continued to glare at Yaya who was trying her best to ignore their constant stares.

"Please proceed with your evidence." The judge motioned at Utau, who stood up in front of the crowd and held up her original photo.

Utau cleared her throat and started to talk, "This photo shows that there's a shadowed figure stealing from someone else's dessert. But that figure is definitely NOT Yaya or even HUMAN!" Utau says passionately, the crowd, judge, prosecutor, Yaya, Ikuto Tsukiyomi and I all gasp in shock simultaneously. In the heat of the argument she points dramatically at the prosecutor and throws the photo down to the ground, but thanks to the weight of the photo it just floats to the ground and destroys the seriousness of the situation. The crowd just stares at Utau awkwardly as she regains her composure and picks the photo off the ground.

"Uh hem." She coughs as she begins to talk again. "What I'm saying is that the Dessert Thief is not Yaya but something else!" Pointing at the prosecutor again and the photo secured in her hands this time.

"What! That's impossible!" The prosecutor yells from across the cafeteria, slamming the top of the table in a fiery passion.

"Well how else do you explain the photo?" I interject.

"Well how do you know it hasn't been photoshopped!" He rebuts.

"I-" I pause. "See! You don't know. It could be photoshopped." I sit back down again, our only evidence that could clear Yaya could in actual fact be fake.

"Uh-hem." The clearing of a person's throat makes us all look in his direction, to see Shiba Koiji. "I can guarantee you all my photos are real and are NOT photoshopped." Koiji says in a matter of fact tone.

The crowd begin murmur, _"Well he is known to give accurate and real sources..." _The judge looks thoughtfully for a second and my heart stops while Yaya grabs onto my hand and nearly crushes my hands. "I approve of the photo, it has NOT been photoshopped." The prosecutor and crowd groan, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Yaya, Utau and I heave a sigh of relief, while I see Koiji-kun cheer quietly to himself.

"So, what do you propose is the figure?" The judge asks us.

I'm at a loss for words, while Utau looks at the Judge smugly, "This... is the figure of... a cat." She states and the crowd gasps as Utau's claim.

"What? How is this a cat! Do you have any proof of this?" The judge asked Utau, well he sounds more as if he yelled.

"We thought something like this would happen so we decided to test our theory." Utau stated.

"We?" The judge asked genuinely confused.

"Yes we..." Utau trailed off.

Suddenly the cafeteria door flew open and in ran in ten cats into the cafeteria. There were two black cats one had a white patch on its left eye. There was also a ginger cat and three grey striped cats. The final four cats had reasonably short hair except for one. Also by the doorway was Nagihiko, Tadase and Kuukai, each out of breath and exhausted.

"Oh crap! I'm allergic to cats!" A girl at the back yelled and ran out the cafeteria and away from the cats.

"As I was saying, in this photo it's not a human figure stealing the desserts. It's in fact, the shadowed figure of a cat. Earlier we had an experiment to see if it actually was the cats. On the rooftop we laid out some of the most stolen desserts and well, I wasn't there at the end of the experiment." Utau said trailing off.

"Which is okay, because we have the experiment on tape!" Kuukai yells across the cafeteria, causing some people to block their ears.

Kuukai ran towards the judge with the tape in his hands. While the judge ordered someone to grab the portable television from the AV department. That person groaned and forced his friend to go with him, who kicked the first guy and walked out the cafeteria. There was an awkward silence as we waited for the two boys to come back with the television.

"So..." Kuukai started trying to break the silence. All eyes turned to him and I see him gulping. "How do you feel about Yao Ming?" He asked. The room grew colder as everyone stared at Kuukai for asking such a weird question.

The doors of the cafeteria flew open as the two boys pushed the television one carrying a heap of multi-coloured cords. The boy with the cords loosens his grip on one of the cords and it falls on the ground in front of him, in his hurry he doesn't see the cord a trips face forward onto ground, compliments to the cord. He gets up and gathers the wires together again while his friend has already pushed the television into the court area and start connecting all the wires together. From the power point to the television from the television, from the television to the video so that the screen on the video showed up on the television so that everyone can see it. The crowd leaned in closer the screen, all eager to see what was recorded on the camera.

The black screen changed to a fuzzy picture up on the schools rooftop. There was Utau standing right in front of the camera, hands on her hips. Through the gaps of Utau's arms we can see Kuukai and Nagihiko bickering about something, while Tadase can't be seen anywhere.

"Is it on Tadase?" Utau asked the camera being held by Tadase.

"Yep. Ready to go."

"Great. Alright everyone. As you can see..." Utau stopped talking and from her pocket pulled out the photo she presented to earlier. "In this photo there's a shadowed figure. Definitely not resembling Yaya or any other human being. So... we decided to see what it is exactly that's in the phot-"

"Oi! Utau stop hogging the camera! We're about to start." Kuukai yelled at Utau interrupting her introduction.

She turned to face Kuukai and glared at him. She faced the camera again and started to talk again, "Okay thanks to a particular jerk." She muttered and turned to Kuukai again who was now whistling. "We'll be starting right now. Tadase leave the camera somewhere that isn't obvious."

"Genius Utau." Kuukai called out.

Utau ignored it this time and exited the rooftop, leaving a creak of the door open as she closed the door. Back on the floor was a taiyaki in the shape of a fish. I clapped my hands together and remembered the conversation from two days ago, about how the dessert thief's favourite food was a fish shaped taiyaki.

The judge stared at the screen baffled. "Why is there a fish shaped taiyaki on th-" The judge started to say before he was interrupted by a loud "Shush" coming from the crowd.

The judge muttered something and turned his eyes back onto the screen. Suddenly from nowhere a shadow appears on the screen and stops in front of the plate of taiyaki. The crowd gasps as they realise it's a cat, soon the cat is followed by other cats as they all hold different sweets in their mouths.

"Hey wait that's my pocky!" A girl from the crowd yells.

Everyone turns to face her and giving her a look that asked how does she know that. "Well that's my name on the box of pocky. I asked my mum to name it after I told her about the dessert thief." She stopped talking and looked through her bag for her pocky, "Aw it's missing." She moaned and turned her eyes back to the screen, "and that cat is eating it!"

"Well then I guess this means that... Yaya is innocent?" The Judge asked more than stated. "I guess you're free to go?"

The crowd started to head towards the door before Tadase and Nagihiko stopped them, "Hold it. I think there's something you're forgetting." Nagihiko stated and Tadase nodded his head in agreement.

The crowd stared at the confusedly amongst themselves.

"That's right." A voice beside me called out. There was Ikuto Tsukiyomi standing, stroking a fluffy white cat in his arms. I sweat dropped and noted the similarities between him and a super villain. "You still need to apologise to Yaya."

The crowd looked amongst themselves and nodded. The fell to the ground facing Yaya.

"Alright, we're sorry that we accused you as the dessert thief. We should have gotten our facts right first. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive us." The crowd said bowing at Yaya. "We've learned our lesson not the blindly accuse the first person we see." They said their heads still facing the ground.

Yaya stared at them for a second, "Hmmmm" she hummed. The crowed looked up at her expectantly, hoping that she would forgive them.

"Okay I will." She said smiling.

The crowd cheered and yelled praises to Yaya, while she just smiled happily. I stared at Yaya, she was just going to let them off? Just like that? Then I saw that Yaya's soft smile had changed to a devious one.

"But... under one condition." She smiled evilly at the crowd holding one finger up to emphasis her point.

The crowd stopped cheering and in unison they turned their heads to face Yaya, who is still smiling that evil smile of hers. The crowd gulped simultaneously.

...

Cafeteria... Next Day...

"Okay." Utau started to say. "Can someone tell why/who let this girl in at our table?" Utau asked annoyed while staring right at Yaya.

Yaya was happily eating her desserts and looked up when Utau started to speak. She confusedly blinked twice before going back to her strawberry flavoured pocky, ignoring Utau's rude comment.

"Um... well you see..." Nagihiko started to explain to Utau.

"When Yaya was proven innocent everyone wanted to make up for what they had done to Yaya." Tadase began to say before he was rudely interrupted by Utau. "Yeah I know. I was there and they decided to give sweets to Yaya for the rest of eternity. So what does that have to do with this?"

"Well as Tadase was saying everyone wanted to make it up to Yaya. So when Yaya sat at our table this morning no one dared stopped her because they probably felt guilty for what they've done and let her sit here." Nagihiko finished.

Everyone turned to stare at Yaya who happened to be singing a very odd song. We sweat dropped and turned back to face each other leaving Yaya in her own little world.

"Well I find her interesting. I see no problem in letting her sit here with us. After all we did help her with the case." Ikuto Tsukiyomi says.

"Same. I think it's fine that she stays here." Tadase says agreeing with Ikuto.

Nagihiko nods his head in agreement. "Also she really brightens this table. It'll be fun to have her around."

"Ditto!" Kuukai says.

"I see no problem." I say.

Everyone turns and stares at Utau. We all know that Utau and Yaya never got along well. There's no way that she would let Yaya stay here.

She groans, "It's not as if my vote against Yaya being here will change anything. You guys have already accepted her and my vote isn't going to change anything."

We all smile happily at Utau for letting Yaya stay at this table. Utau groans and slams her forehead against the cafeteria table causing a loud bang to echo in the cafeteria and brings Yaya back to reality.

She stares at us all again and blinks again, showing her confusion to what had just happened.

"Yaya we'd like to formally invite you to this table." Ikuto Tsukiyomi says to Yaya.

Yaya smiles brightly at Ikuto Tsukiyomi and says thanks. She then continues back to her sweets whilst singing that song again. _'Cherry pie, Apple Crumble, Strawberry Shortcake!'_

I stare at Yaya for a while. I look at her smiling face and compare it to yesterday when she was on the verge of crying and shaking all over. There is a huge contrast compared to yesterday. I continue to stare at Yaya, wondering what could cause her to be so happy. Yaya notices that I'm staring at her and stares at me with a confused expression.

"I'm just wondering why it is that you can be so happy? After all that's happened." I ask her. I look around and notice that everyone else is also listening intently. Everyone is also wondering how she can be so happy.

"Hmmm" Yaya hums while thinking.

"Well how do I say this... I know! It's like this! When I was accused as the dessert thief nobody backed me and treated me as a marked man, all my so-called friends left me and taunted me. But you guys, total strangers I had only met for like a second, were willing to help me and from that I managed to make so many new friends. What I'm saying is that I'm not dwelling in the past, I'm looking at my happy future with all my new friends. And that's something to be grateful for and not something to be sad about." Yaya said meaningfully.

Yaya's words struck us all. She was right, such a happy ending was something to be happy about. Her words had real meaning in them that even a tear formed in Utau's eyes. It was quickly wiped away when she noticed that I was staring at her.

"Also... Everyone promised me lots of sweets! That's something to be happy about!" Yaya said happily and pulled her sweets in a gigantic bear hug.

I sweat drop, she's so simpleminded. I smile to myself, Yaya's happiness is infectious and I can't help but to smile along with her.

"She's such an interesting character." Ikuto Tsukiyomi says to me.

I shyly nod my head in agreement. "Yeah." I say and continue to smile as we watch her finish of her sweets.

"Cheesecake, lemon slice, APPLE PIE!" Yaya sang to herself while eating her desserts.

We all stared at her and sweat dropped, someone new was added to our table. Our lives were starting to get more and more interesting. I smiled to myself, even though Yaya is hyperactive and acts like a baby most of the time, she really lightens the mood of the place. I watched Yaya continue her song and eat at the same time. Things are finally peaceful after the Dessert Thief problem; we have absolutely nothing to worry about.

...

**Yay Happy ending! Nothing else to add move along...**

...

Omake: Rubii's Kira Kira no Interviews!

A solitary girl stands on top of a stage and behind her are the words Rubii's Kira Kira no Interviews! (Rubii's Sparkling Interviews). She's wearing a white singlet with silver decorations and a pair of black jeans. In her hand she's holding a microphone.

Rubii: So today I'm going to start interviewing the stars of How to Make Ikuto Tsukiyomi Fall in Love with You! First we have the catalyst for the series. Drumroll please. *Cue Drumroll* UTAU! Come on down.

Out of nowhere Utau appears on stage.

Rubii: Hi.

Utau: What?

Rubii: Well nothing much I wanted to discuss your role today.

Utau: And that is?

Rubii: As a Deus ex Machina!

Utau: What?

Rubii: A Deus ex Machina! Do you realise that today your role was a as Deus ex Machina? Meaning that you abruptly resolved the solution before anything bad could happen to Yaya? With the whole running into the cafeteria and holding a picture of the 'cat' and having experimented with the whole cats thing and saving Yaya before anything bad can happen to her?

Utau: ...

Rubii: *sigh* Gee how boring can you be? Making it so anti-climatic rushing in and saving the day... *continues to ramble on about the whole event*

Utau: Well you're the author of the story. You made it this way...

Rubii: *pales* And that concludes today's Rubii's Kira Kira no Interviews! Tune in next time!

Utau: You just avoided the situation... what are you? A failed interviewer and author?

Rubii: Shut up! You're ruining the mood!

*Rubii and Utau continue to bicker as the curtains close.*

...

End

**NOT! Okay feeling nice at the moment. Here's what's to expect in chapter 9:**

A slight breeze blows through the field that I'm standing in, the long grass sways with the wind moving along with it. Lying in the grass before me is Ikuto Tsukiyomi wearing a white longed sleeved shirt with two top buttons of his shirt undone and long black pants. His midnight blue hair sways with the wind making him look more handsome than usual. His eyes are cast downwards at the red rose he's holding in his hands. I take a step forward and make a loud noise when my foot crunches the grass. Ikuto Tsukiyomi hears it as he instantly tilts his head up, his eyes meet my eyes and he smiles. I look away shyly, but Ikuto Tsukiyomi gets up and cups his hand under my chin and pulls it closer toward him. He slowly closes his eyes and leans in closer. Oh my... Is Ikuto Tsukiyomi about to kiss me? I gulp and close my eyes leaning in closer to Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

**bum bum bum... What's gonna happen next? Find out in about such and such time...**


End file.
